I'll Be There For You
by PunksPrincess84
Summary: Jericho is still at odds with EmmaLee and Punk, but will things change after one of them suffers a possible career threatening injury in the ring or will the grudge continue to be held? CM Punk/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or their families. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy". That belongs to the twisted minds of those who created the great Ren and Stimpy. Nor do I own the long winded speech Jericho gives about Punk's personal life, that belongs to the WWE and I'm just borrowing it for this one chapter. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Damian, EmmaLee, Elizabeth, Lacey and Zoë**_

_**A/N: Okay, gang, this is the sequel to Family Feud (formally Family Feud 2) but it's going to be totally re-worked, with a different story line (I wasn't happy with the other story I had going). It takes place one week after the end of Family Feud.**_

**Chapter One**

_**One Week Later**_

EmmaLee winced when Punk hit the mat face first, The Miz throwing himself down and rolling The Straightedge Superstar over onto his back and going for the pin.

The young woman held her breath as Justin King slapped the mat twice, but Punk managed to kick out.

"Two!" the ref called, looking towards the time keeper.

"It was three!" Miz shouted, glaring at the official. "His shoulders where down!"

"It was two!" EmmaLee shouted.

"You stay out of this, you little skank!" the Cleaveland native shouted, glaring at the young woman.

"Stay out of what? The ass kicking Punk's giving you?" she asked, pulling herself up onto the ring apron.

"Giving me?! You mean the one I'm giving him!"

"You couldn't kick a persons ass if they bent over and presented it to you!" EmmaLee shouted.

"EmmaLee, get off the apron or I'm sendin' you to the back," King said, gesturing for the young woman to back off.

Without further argument, EmmaLee dropped back to the floor and smirked when Miz turned around, right into a round house kick from Punk, hitting the mat like a sack of bricks.

"You do not talk to my girlfriend that way," the Chicago native said as he dropped to the mat and covered the former WWE champion.

"Alright, baby!" EmmaLee shouted as the ref slapped the canvas for the three count.

_"Here is your winner, and still WWE Champion, CM Punk!"_

The Best In The World smirked as he watched EmmaLee, carrying his title belt, enter the ring.

People had started referring to her, both back stage and on the streets, as Punk's Princess.

And she lived up to that name.

Whatever EmmaLee wanted, he made sure she got, one way or another both on screen and off.

She smiled sweetly at him as she approached him, purposely stepping on The Miz's midsection and making him gasp for air, holding out the belt.

"Let's get out of here," he said, taking the belt in his left hand and her left into his right.

"What's the hurry?" she asked. "The people want to see their champion."

"They've seen me enough," he said quietly. "I've got something I've gotta ask you, and it's none of their damn business."

"Okay," she said, wondering what was up with her boyfriend's sudden decision to leave the ring and not rub his win in Mike's face by gloating and pandering for the crowd, as she allowed Punk to lead her from the ring.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or their families. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy". That belongs to the twisted minds of those who created the great Ren and Stimpy. Nor do I own the long winded speech Jericho gives about Punk's personal life, that belongs to the WWE and I'm just borrowing it for this one chapter. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Damian, EmmaLee, Elizabeth, Lacey and Zoë**_

_**A/N: I'm getting bad about letting you guys know when there's going to be sex...so yeah...there's sex.**_

**Chapter Two**

Once back stage, Phil took EmmaLee straight to their dressing room.

"Alright, what is it you wanted to ask me?" she asked once they where behind the door and away from prying eyes or ears.

"Just a second," he said, reaching around her to lock the door. "Alright, now I know we won't be interrupted."

"Now you can tell me what is is you want to ask me."

Instead of anwering her, he held up one hand and walked away, crossing the room to where their bags sat on the floor.

"Really, Phil?" she asked, watching his dig around in his bag. "You practically drag me from the ring to make me wait?"

"EmmaLee," he said, standing up again and turning to look at her, this time holding a small, rose pink box in his hand. "The night I first saw you, everything else around me ceased to exist. You where the only person I saw, the only person I heard speaking, and I knew then, I had to spend the rest of my life with you. And I'm hoping you'll do the same with me."

"Phil, what're you saying?" she asked as he walked back towards her, dropping to one knee when he was standing before her again.

Trying to keep his nerves under control, he opened the box to reveal a silver ring that instead of being set with a diamond, was inlaid with white gold and tiny diamond chips.

"EmmaLee Rosaline Irvine," he said. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, my god, Phil," she whispered, staring at the ring before looking at him again. "Oh, my god, yes!"

Grinning like a fool, the dark haired man took the ring from the box and held it out.

"Look closer," he said.

Curious, EmmaLee took the ring and peered at it closely, seeing what she first thought where just pretty swirls of white gold where actually words.

"Forever Love. Love Forever," she read aloud, and on the inside of the ring she saw her name and Phil's, along with that day's date, before giving it back to her lover.

Phil frowned, afraid she was rejecting his proposal, until she held out her left hand.

"You do realize Dad's gonna flip when he sees this, right?" she asked as he put the ring on her finger.

"Princess, I don't give a flying fuck what your dad thinks," he replied, standing up again, before kissing her.

She moaned, pulling him closer and he broke the kiss. "Let's get outta here, Princess."

"No," she mumbled, standing on tip toe and kissing him again.

In no time clothes where gone and he'd backed her against the wall.

EmmaLee's lips tugged into a smile as she felt Phils facial hair tickle her neck.

He took his time, warming her skin with his mouth and hands. She in turn touched him, her hands molding over the muscles that made up his shoulders and arms, alternating between kneading and running her fingers lightly over his chest and stomach until he was panting.

She spread her legs when she felt him touch her there, sighing.

Phil smiled.

She was so wet for him.

"Does this feel good?"

"Yes," she moaned as he lifted her until her legs wrapped around him.

He positioned her above his stiff length and rubbed the swollen head along her slit.

Their eyes locked together.

"EmmaLee," He breathed her name and kissed her hard as he slid all the way to the hilt.

She groaned, head falling back and hitting Phil's hand instead of the wall behind her.

He pulled out until only the head of him remained inside of her, before he pushed back in.

He closed his eyes briefly as her inner muscles tightened heavenly around his shaft.

"God," He wrapped his arm around her, lifting her over him as he began to move faster. "That's it, ah, you feel so good, Emmie."

EmmaLee arched her back so she could take him deeper.

Their mouths met in hot kisses, breathing in each others moans as he worked his shaft deep within her hot, wet sheath.

Then she felt the first spasms.

It slowly built into a crescendo and then, out of nowhere, she cried out and dug her nails into his back.

The rippling of her inner muscles caused his cock to swell and he let go.

He cried out her name as he shuddered.

"I, uh, I think...think we should leave," she said, her body trembling with the after shocks of her orgasm.

Phil mumbled something that sounded like an agreement, his forehead resting against her shoulder.

"Yeah, me too, baby. Me too. Let's clean up and go back to the bus."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or their families. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy". That belongs to the twisted minds of those who created the great Ren and Stimpy. Nor do I own the long winded speech Jericho gives about Punk's personal life, that belongs to the WWE and I'm just borrowing it for this one chapter. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Damian, EmmaLee, Elizabeth, Lacey and Zoë**_

**Chapter Three**

****Half An Hour Later...****

They had returned to the bus and locked themselves in their room where instead of a fast fuck like they'd shared in their dressing room, they had instead made love slowly and unhurried, not worried about anyone interrupting them.

Now they where trying to figure out how to tell Chris their good news.

"So how're we going to tell your dad about this?"

EmmLee sighed as she watched Phil.

He was laying stretched out on the bed, running his right hand along her belly, fingers ghosting over the phoenix tattooed on her side.

"I don't know," she replied. "If we don't tell him, he'll totally freak out and drop dead from a heart attack when he does eventually find out, but if we tell him now, he'll still drop dead from a heart attack."

"He's not going to drop dead, Princess."

"If he doesn't drop dead he'll just be pissed off."

"Better for him to be mad then dead, right?" Phil asked.

"Yeah. I would like any future children we have to know their grandfather," she replied.

"Then we should tell him as soon as possible."

EmmaLee shook her head.

"No, not yet," she said. "Not right now. We'll wait till morning."

"Princess, we're going to be on the road all night and most of the day. How're you going to tell him in the morning?"

"I'll think of something, Philly."

"So if we do have kids, what would you like to have?" he asked, changing the subject.

"A little boy, who looks like his father," EmmaLee replied, reaching down to run her fingers through his hair.

"I want a little girl. Guys think you can only do stuff like play catch or toss a football around with boys, but you can do it just as well with a girl."

"Alright, what's her name going to be?"

"Isabella Dawn Brooks, Izzy for short," he said, rolling over onto his side. "If we have a boy, what'd you name him?

"Jack Keith Brooks."

"Jack Keith?"

"Yeah. Jack, your middle name, and Keith, Dad's middle name," she replied.

"Sounds good, Emmie, we should write them down," Phil said, sitting up.

"You don't like it, I know that look."

"EmmaLee, I think it's a great name," he said, crawling over her and leaning down to kiss her. "I don't care if we have a boy, a girl or twins."

"Hey now, watch it," she said. "One baby Brooks will be enough, but two at a time? I don't think so, buddy."

"You don't want a house full of pint sized Punks running around?"

The young woman shook her head.

"One will be enough," she said, putting her arms around him and pulling him closer. "But for now, let's just enjoy having our alone time."

"Princess, you read my mind," he said, smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or their families. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy". That belongs to the twisted minds of those who created the great Ren and Stimpy. Nor do I own the long winded speech Jericho gives about Punk's personal life, that belongs to the WWE and I'm just borrowing it for this one chapter. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Damian, EmmaLee, Elizabeth, Lacey and Zoë**_

**Chapter Four**

_**7:30 am...the next morning**_

EmmaLee groaned when her cell phone started ringing.

Phil grumbled something and rolled over so his back was to her, pulling his pillow over his head.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," the young woman mumbled, leaning over him to pick up the phone, taking the call without looking at the caller ID. "What?"

"_EmmaLee! Oh my god, why didn't you tell me you're engaged?!"_

"What?" she asked, then it dawned on her what her step-mother was asking. "How'd you know me and Phil are engaged?"

_"Your father found out from Quinn," _ the older woman replied.

_I knew that little twit was spying on us last night but Phil told me I was just imagining it, that Johnny had him under control, _the young woman thought, scowling, but she was brought back to the present by her step mother saying,

_"EmmaLee? You still there?"_

"Yeah, I'm still here, Jess," she replied.

_"When where you going to tell us you and Phil are engaged?"_

" We where going to wait until we could all get together again before we said anything," EmmaLee said, squirming around until she was resting with her back against Phils, then she glanced back at him when he reached back and poked her. "What?"

"Go some place else," came the muffled reply. "Sleepin'."

"Sorry, baby," she said, then she turned her attention back to the phone. "Can I call you back Jessica?"

"_Sure, honey, but one quick question, have you talked to your father yet?"_

"No, I'm trying to figure out the best time to do that, but if he already knows, then it's going to be useless saying anything to him," EmmaLee said.

_"I know, but you still have to talk to him, Emmie," _ Jessica said. _"Just be ready for the meltdown that will follow_._"_

"Well, I've got Phil to help me with that," the young woman said, reaching back to pat her lover on his side.

Phil grunted and mumbled something but didn't move.

"_If you need any help with Chris, call me, alright?__."_

"I will," EmmaLee said, smiling. "I'll talk to you later, Jess."

"_Alright, talk to you later, Emmie,"_ Jessica said, then her end of the line went silent.

Sighing, EmmaLee turned her phone off and tossed it aside before turning around and leaning over Phil's side.

"Philly," she whispered, pulling the pillow away from his head.

"What?" he asked, not opening his eyes.

"Philly, I can't go back to sleep," she replied, leaning down and kissing the side of his neck. "Do you know of anything that could help me?"

He rolled over, which made her move back.

"I think I might know of something," he replied, smirking.

_**A/N: The next chapter contains smut, just so you know**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or their families. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy". That belongs to the twisted minds of those who created the great Ren and Stimpy. Nor do I own the long winded speech Jericho gives about Punk's personal life, that belongs to the WWE and I'm just borrowing it for this one chapter. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Damian, EmmaLee, Elizabeth, Lacey and Zoë**_

_**A/N: How's about some Johnny and Quinn lovin'?**_

**Chapter Five**

****Else Where****

"I'm happy for them."

Johnny looked up at Quinn.

"Why?" he asked.

They where curled up in their bunk, both having been woken up by the sounds coming from the room just feet from where they laid, the older man laying with his head resting on the youngers chest.

"They're going to be getting married soon."

Johnny snorted.

"Why aren't you happy for your brother and EmmaLee, Jellybean?"

"Quinn, remember what happened when we told Phil we'd gotten married?" the older man asked.

"He got upset, and had to force you to tell your folks, but now he's cool with it."

"Hmmm."

"Johnny, you're not jealous are you?" Quinn asked.

Johnny didn't say anything, he just snuggled closer to his husband. "You are jealous, aren't you?"

"A little," he said quietly.

"Why?"

The brunette sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again and looking up at the blonde laying beside him.

"They're going to legally be Phil and EmmaLee Brooks, any where they go," he said. "Us? The only place we're legally seen as married is in Massachusetts."

"Yeah? So what? We know we're married, and that no matter where we go, we're always going to be Quinn and Johnny O'Dell," Quinn said. "Why should it matter if it's not the same as Phil and EmmaLee's bein' married?"

"Because their marriage _will_ be legal, Quinn."

The blonde sighed, shaking his head and knowing that arguing with his husband was useless point.

Silence soon fell over the couple, broken by the sounds coming from Phil and EmmaLee's room.

Quinn, having dozed off, inhaled sharply when he felt Johnny's hand slip beneath the waist of his pajama pants and begin to gently stroke him.

"We...we...ohhh...God, that feels good, baby," he gasped. "But we're...we're outta lube."

Johnny smirked when his husband groaned as he pulled his hand away.

"Get that ass undressed, Quinny," he said. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" the younger man asked, frowning.

"To make sure we're actually alone."

"But Phil and EmmaLee..."

"Are too busy fucking themselves to even notice us, but I don't know if we picked up any stragglers," the older man replied as he left the bunk, then he leaned back down to give his husband a quick kiss. "So do as I said or go hang out in the bathroom."

Not wanting to be denied sex, Quinn wiggled out of his pants and kicked them, along with the blankets, to the foot of the bunk as Johnny returned, holding up a bottle of baby oil.

"We're good to go," he replied, smirking, crawling on top his husband.

"Where'd you find that?"

"Bathroom. I think it's EmmaLee's, might be Phil's but who cares, it's ours now," Johnny said.

"We'll buy them more, now stop talking and fuck me," the younger man hissed, reaching up and grabbing a handful of the older man's hair, pulling him down for a rough kiss.

Johnny groaned when their lips met, tongues tangling together, jumping and bumping the back of his head on the top of the bunk when he felt one of Quinn's hands wrap around his erection.

He pulled away from the kiss, ignoring his husbands groan of protest and slid two of his fingers into his mouth, sensually coating them before slipping his hand between his husband's legs..

He slowly slipped a fingertip inside, teasing, bringing the most wonderful sounds from Quinn that had his own cock twitching and aching in response.

"Roll over, baby," he whispered, smirking when Quinn shivered.

"There's not much room in here," the blonde panted, squirming as Johnny continued to tease him in the most wonderful way.

"You're right," Johnny whispered, leaning down to nip at the younger man's neck. "Outta bed."

"What?"

"You heard me, get outta the bunk and kneel on the floor," the older man said, moving away from his husband and smiling at the little whine Quinn gave when he slowly removed his finger.

Doing as he was told, the blonde left the bunk and knelt on the floor next to it, looking up at his husband as Johnny joined him, standing beside him.

He picked up the bottle of baby oil and held out to Quinn.

"Wanna do it or do you wanna watch?"

Without comment the blonde snatched the bottle from the brunette's hand, but instead of popping the cap, he just dropped it again and leaned forward, taking his husbands cock into his mouth.

"Shit," Johnny hissed, hands instictively tangling in the soft hair he loved as Quinn began to move, swirling his tongue around the senstive tip.

He smiled when his husband pushed him away, panting.

"What's wrong?" he asked innocently.

Without a word, Johnny reached out and pushed him towards the bed, forching him to lean over the side of the bunk so his upper body rested on the mattress.

Quinn bit his lip and closed his eyes, stretching his arms out across the bunk to grab the opposite edge of the matress he heard Johnny up cap the bottle of baby oil and heard his husband groan as he lubed himself up.

"Ohhh...that's cold," he said, jumping slightly when once again he felt a finger enter him.

"Sorry," Johnny said, bitting at his lip ring as he slid the head of his cock against the tight ring of muscle, slowly pressing in, only to pull back out, causing the younger man to growl in protest.

"You do that, and I won't do anything for you," he said, slapping the younger man on the ass, causing him to groan.

"Sorry," Quinn said, feeling his own erection rubbing against the side of the bunk, glad the blankets had fallen over the side.

"That's my good boy," Johnny said, leaning down and kissing the side of his lovers neck, settling his hands on his hips as finally pushed into him.

Quinn went limp for him, relaxing with a hum of satisfaction.

Johnny didn't enter him so much as he was drawn into him, deeper than he'd intended to go.

The younger man cursed, but it was the right kind of cursing, the breathy, incoherent kind that meant,

_"Don't stop. Ever."_

So Johnny fucked him.

Hard, fast and deep.

"God," Quinn groaned, moving to meet his lovers hard thrusts. "Fuck, Johnny. God, I love you, baby."

"Love you too," the older man grunted, as his thrusts became harder, reaching around with his right hand to grab the blonde's erection.

Quinn howled when Johnny started to stroke him in time to his thrusts.

"Shit, Johnny, I'm not...oh, shit, right...right there, baby. There!" he shouted when Johnny hit his sweet spot. "Oh, God, fuck me harder!"

It made them both glad to know that the only other people on the bus where Phil and EmmaLee, but they themselves where lost in the own sounds of their love making to notice the two young men fucking in the bunk area.

"You're mine," Johnny said, holding his hand still, letting Quinn thrust into it as he thrust into the blondes warm body, wrapping his left arm around the younger mans waist and burying his face in his neck, nipping at the sweaty skin.

"Yes, yours," Quinn groaned. "Yours forever and ever. I need to come, Johnny, come now. Oh, shit, God...oh son of a fucking bitch!"

Johnny moaned when he felt the warm wetness of Quinn's release covering his hand before he let him go, pulling back and speeding up his thrust.

He clasped his husbands hips hard enough to later leave bruises, holding him still, gritting his teeth as he came, spilling himself deeply inside the younger man's heat, yelling his name loudly at the same time he heard his brother and EmmaLee shouting each others names before he collapsed on top of the young man.

"That...that was weird," Quinn panted, smiling when he felt Johnny kiss the back of his neck.

"Ya think? We came at the same time my brother did," the older man replied. "That's just fucking creepy, honey."

"I don't care, 'cause I'm sleepy," the blonde replied.

"Then go back to sleep, baby. I'll wake you up when we get to Cleveland, okay?"

The young man hummed a reply, his breath hitching when he felt his husband slip from his body, before Johnny helped him back into bed.

Quinn was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Smiling, the older man kissed the blonde on the cheek.

"Love you, baby," he whispered, then he left the get cleaned up and start cleaning up before Phil saw the mess they'd made.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or their families. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy". That belongs to the twisted minds of those who created the great Ren and Stimpy. Nor do I own the long winded speech Jericho gives about Punk's personal life, that belongs to the WWE and I'm just borrowing it for this one chapter. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Damian, EmmaLee, Elizabeth, Lacey and Zoë**_

**Chapter Six**

_**Later That Morning...**_

"My parents know, so now we have to tell yours," EmmaLee said.

"Do we have too?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, we do," she replied, then they both looked at Quinn. "Because someone decided to share the news of our engagement with everyone else before we even decided to do it ourselves. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you Quinn?"

"No," he replied, looking as innocent as a baby lamb. "I don't."

There was a moment of silence before Phil reached across the table and grabbed the younger man by the front of his shirt, pulling him over the little table slightly.

"If I find out that you where spying on us again, I will kick your ass so hard that your ancestors two hundred years into the future will feel it," he said.

Without thinking, Quinn said,

"Johnny did that this morning."

Phil let him go as quickly as he'd grabbed him.

"Whatever, stop spying on us," EmmaLee said, giving him a pointed look. "We don't watch you and Johnny fucking..."

"I'm going to have nightmares for a week now," Phil said, shaking his head.

"...so stop watching us."

"I wasn't watching you guys," the young man said, straightening his shirt. "I put two and two together when I saw the ring you're wearing last night."

"You still had no right to go and blab about it, Quinn."

"I'm sorry," he said, looking down at the table before looking up again with wide green eyes. "I was just excited about what's going on."

"Yeah, well, now I've gotta think of what to tell my dad," EmmaLee said.

"Just tell him the truth, that you and Phil are engaged and I was just being my normally nosy self."

The couple on the other side of the table looked at each other before looking at Quinn again.

"That's a good idea," Phil said.

"It's a safe idea," the young woman said. "I'll go and call Dad right now."

"Why don't we tell him together?" her fiancee suggested. "Tonight."

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, Princess, I am," he replied. "Then we'll call my folks and let them know what's going on."

"Okay, if that's what you want to do," she said. "Let's just hope the bosses didn't get wind of this and try to use it as fodder."

"Let's hope not either," he said, then he looked at Quinn. "Who did you tell, Quinn?"

"Other then Johnny, Chris and EmmaLee's step-mom?"

"Yeah."

"Just them."

"They better be the only ones that know, Quinn," EmmaLee said as she stood up, Phil following her.

"I swear, they're the only ones who know," he said, holding up his hands.

"Good," Phil said, then he looked around when he didn't see, or hear, his brother anywhere. "Where is Johnny anyways?"

"Breakfast run. He wanted bacon and all you've got is fish and veggies in the fridge 'cause you're a freak."

"He's not a freak, he cares about his health," EmmaLee said, putting her arms around her boyfriend. "And I thought Johnny was a Pescetarian too?"

"He was," Quinn said. "Until about a week ago when he accidentally ate bacon and feel in love with it."

"Whatever, when he dies of a heart attack, don't come crying to me," Phil said, shaking his head.

"Okay, fair enough," Quinn said, then he smirked. "But if you're an atheist, how come at night we hear you prayin' to God so loudly?"

"It's only a name, Quinn, he's not real," the older man said, then he looked at the young woman standing next to him, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss. "I'm going to take a shower, then we can find some place decent to eat."

"Okay," she said, nodding, watching him walk away.

When he was out of sight, she looked at Quinn again.

"Thanks, now he's going to come up with a new name to say just to see what you say the next day," she said.

"Sorry, but I'm a curious person," the young man said, shrugging.

The young woman didn't say anything, she just shook her head and followed after her boyfriend, leaving Quinn alone to wait for Johnny.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or their families. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy". That belongs to the twisted minds of those who created the great Ren and Stimpy. Nor do I own the long winded speech Jericho gives about Punk's personal life, that belongs to the WWE and I'm just borrowing it for this one chapter. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead. **_

_**Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Damian, EmmaLee, Elizabeth, Lacey, Zoë and Astrid**_

**Chapter Seven n**

_**Later That Afternoon**_

Chris was waiting for them at the arena, standing near the buildings rear entrance, arms crossed over his chest and glare on his face as he watched the bus roll to a stop.

He didn't move until the door opened and EmmaLee, with Phil behind her, appeared.

"EmmaLee Rosaline Irvine," he said.

"Hey, Daddy," the young woman said, reaching back and taking her boyfriend's right hand in her left.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" the elder Irvine asked.

"Can we do it inside?"

"No, right here is fine."

"Dude, Chris, c'mon, we don't need an audience for this," Phil said, noticing that some of their co-workers where starting to gather to see what was going on.

"And I said we're not going any where," Chris said, gaze still locked on his daughter. "Now, EmmaLee, you have something to tell me, right? Like you're engaged to marry that low life worm behind you."

"We where going to tell you," EmmaLee said, as she walked towards her father.

"So you had Quinn do it for you instead?"

"No, the little asshole was being nosy," Phil said, looking back to see Quinn, carrying not only his bags but Phil and EmmaLee's as well coming off of the bus. "He took it upon himself to tell you, Chris, we where going to do it tomorrow night over dinner."

"I would've still been pissed off about this tomorrow," the older man said. "And I'm going to be pissed about it for a long time."

"Why?" EmmaLee asked, letting Phil's hand go and moving closer to her father. "Why're you mad about this Dad?"

"Because he's not good enough for you, EmmaLee," Chris said, looking past her to Phil. "He's not known for his commitment to relationships. It's only a matter of time before he gets bored with you and moves onto the next girl who catches his eye."

"Like you?" Phil asked. "Like some of the girls around here, your "little buddies". Does Jessica know about how close you got to some of'em while you're away from home and she's there with the kids, wondering what you're doing?"

"You shut your fucking mouth, Brooks. You're not one to talk."

"I never had an extra marital affair," the younger man said. "My past relationships are just that, the past. EmmaLee is my future, and she's the only one I see in it."

Chris smiled.

"Keep saying that, Brooks," he said, as he turned and headed for the door. "Keep making her those empty promises!"

"Forget him, Princess," Phil said, moving to stand behind his fiancee and putting his arms around her. "If he can't be happy for you, you don't need him in your life."

"It's not that easy, Phil," she said, putting her hands over his. "He's my dad, and no matter what, I love him."

"Only because you have too."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or their families. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy". That belongs to the twisted minds of those who created the great Ren and Stimpy. Nor do I own the long winded speech Jericho gives about Punk's personal life, that belongs to the WWE and I'm just borrowing it for this one chapter. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead. **_

_**Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Damian, EmmaLee, Elizabeth, Lacey, Zoë and Astrid**_

_**A/N: If I got Punk's entrance wrong (at least what he hollers) sorry. I couldn't hear what he was saying over the screaming of my nephew.**_

**Chapter Eight**

_**6 pm**_

"Do you know who you're facing tonight?" EmmaLee asked, watching Phil change.

"No, I don't," he replied. "The board just says _"Punk/?"_. I hope it's not some loser."

"You mean local talent, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Phil, you used to just be_ "local talent"_, remember? And just think of how you'll be helping that one lucky person."

"Or Damian," he said, ignoring her words. "I hate working with him."

"Why?"

"He's a bad influence on the kids."

EmmaLee shook her head.

"Whatever, baby," she said. "So is Johnny going ring side with you?"

"Yeah, I wanted you to come with me," he said, putting his arms around her. "But they said no."

"Why did they say no?"

He shrugged.

"Don't know," he replied. "They just told me that it was going to be Johnny going ring side with me."

"Well, at least I know someone will have your back out there," she said, running her hands along his back.

"I just wish it was you, Princess," he said, then he leaned down and kissed her.

The young woman moaned, pulling her lover closer but the moment was ruined when someone knocked on the door.

"What?"

"Five minutes, Punk!"

"Be right there!"

"Go," she said, pushing him away. "The sooner you're done, the sooner we can leave."

"I'm gone, baby," he said, but instead of leaving, he leaned in and kissed her again.

"Phil, go!" she said, laughing as she pushed him away for a second time.

Reluctantly, Phil turned around and walked away, leaving a smiling EmmaLee behind.

****Five Minutes Later...****

"This next match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois..."

The people packed into the Houston Toyota Center sent up a mix of loud cheers and boos when Living Colours _"Cult Of Personality"_ hit.

"...weighing in at two hundred and eighteen pounds, being accompanied by Johnny Brooks...CM Punk!"

The brothers walked out onto the stage, both taking in the sea of humanity that surrounded them before the elder dropped to one knee and "checking" the time and proclaiming,

"It's clobberin' time!"

Johnny was just standing at his brothers side, taking in the adulation of the fans before following his brother to the ring, where they both took up positions on opposite corners of the ring to pose for the fans before dropping to the mat when Shinedowns _"Sound Of Madness"_ filtered through the sound system and the crowd popped even.

"_And the challenger...from Houston, Texas...!"_

The cheers got louder as the red pyros went off. _"...weighing in at two hundred and eighty five pounds...Damian!"_

The Brooks' stood watching the stage, but The Son Of The Deadman didn't appear from the smoke like he normally did and the music died while the crowds enthusiasm dropped as the music restarted and Lilian announced again.

"_From Houston, Texas...Damian!"_

Up on the stage, the curtains shifted and squinting, Johnny saw someone appear only to disappear again.

"What is he doing?" he asked, looking at his brother.

"Who knows with that boozer," Punk said, shrugging as they continued to watch the stage.

Once again the curtains shifted and this time the young man appeared only to run across to the opposite entrance, disappearing again.

"Does this mean I win?" the Second City Savior asked, looking at Justin King. "Or do you have to count him out."

"Punk," Johnny said, reaching over and tapping his brother on the shoulder.

"Not now, Johnny, grown ups are talking."

"No, you should see this, Punk."

Sighing, the older man turned around and felt his jaw drop at the sight before him.

Joseph Hardy was dragging Damian down the ramp, the bigger man struggling to get away from him but it wasn't the sight of The Demonoid Phenomenon dragging his best friend towards the ring that had everyone laughing, and cameras flashing.

It was how Damian looked.

The young man was wearing a bright yellow leotard and a blaze orange tutu.

And to top of the outfit, a tall, flourescent pink tiara was perched on top of his head, ringed in pink fluff.

"Holy shit!" Punk exclaimed as he started laughing

"What in the hell is up with this?" Johnny asked as he watched Damian try to turn and run back up the ramp, but Joseph grabbed his arm and tried to stop him, but the Texan floored his friend with a kick to the groin and took off running.

Justin King, trying to keep himself from laughing and failing, started the ten count and after a couple of minutes of laughter, he finally reached ten.

"_Here is your winner by count out...CM Punk!"_

"Should, uh, should we find out what's going on?" Johnny asked, following his brother from the ring after their laughing fit had died down.

"I don't want to know," Punk replied as they made their way up the ramp. "But yeah, let's find out."

_**A/N: I know this probably isn't as good as the original, but can I get at least one review to know someone's reading this? (Flames will be deleted).**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or their families. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy". That belongs to the twisted minds of those who created the great Ren and Stimpy. Nor do I own the long winded speech Jericho gives about Punk's personal life, that belongs to the WWE and I'm just borrowing it for this one chapter. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead. I don't own Stamford's Park either.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Damian, EmmaLee, Elizabeth, Lacey, Zoë and Astrid**_

**Chapter Nine**

"Alright, what was that idiot doing?" Phil asked when he and Johnny came off the stage.

"We thought you might know," Heath "Slater" Miller said, looking between the brothers.

"Not a clue," Johnny said.

"He lost a bet," Natalie said, walking up. "With Elizabeth."

"What kind of bet?"

"Don't now," she replied. "You'll have to ask them."

"So he's running around looking like he's a ga..." Miller started to say, but he shut up when Johnny punched him in the arm. "...he's on an acid trip."

"So he lost a bet with Elizabeth and had to wear a tutu?" Phil asked.

The Canadian Diva nodded.

"Yep, and he's in a pissy mood now so if anyone values their lives, stay out of his way."

"He hasn't put anyone through a wall yet has he?"

"Not that I know of."

"Good, good because Mark's not here to deal with him," the elder Brooks said, then the group looked down the hallway when they heard Quinn yelling and saw the blonde come tearing down the hallway.

"_PHIL! PHIIIILLLLL!"_

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Johnny asked when his husband slid to a stop before them, falling to his knees.

"Ch...Chris...Chris is tryin' to get to EmmaLee," the younger man replied.

Phil didn't even ask any questions, he just took off running towards his dressing room with his brother hot on his heels.

****Mean While****

"Go away!"

"_EmmaLee, let me in so we can talk!"_

"No!"

The young woman was standing against the wall on the far side of the room, staring at the door, knowing her father was on the other side trying to get in.

On the other side, Chris was pounding on the door.

"EmmaLee Rosaline Irvine, let me in this instant!" he yelled.

"_No!"_

"Emmie, I just want to talk!"

"_Leave me alone!"_

"EmmaLee..."

"Get the fuck away from that door."

Looking to his left, he found Phil standing at the end of the hallway, Johnny backing him up like usual.

"Stay out of this, Brooks," he said as the brothers approached him.

"Not a chance, Irvine," the younger man said, walking towards the elder. "You where told to leave us alone, and if I remember this right, we have a restraining order against you."

"And I don't give a fuck about that," Chris said, gaze flicking to Johnny when the younger man moved to his brothers side. "I need to talk to my daughter about the mistake she's making by marrying you."

"How is our engagement a mistake, Irvine?"

"It's a mistake because one, you're not good enough for her and never will be, and two, she's just out for attention."

"Why would EmmaLee need attention from anyone? Everyone loves her." Johnny said.

"Not all of us," Elizabeth Orton said, walking by only to double back and look between the three men. "Have you guys seen Damian?"

"Yeah, we did and he looked fuckin' ridiculous," Chris said. "Was he drunk?"

"No, Elizabeth made a bet with him," Phil replied.

"And he lost," the young woman said. "Now, have you seen him?"

The three shook their heads. "Alright, thanks."

They watched the young woman walk away before looking at each other again.

"Just stay away from us, Chris, alright?"

"No. I want to talk to my daughter," the older man said, then he turned to the door again and started pounding on it. "EmmaLee! Open the...ack!"

Johnny shoved Chris away from the door, knocking the veteran to the floor.

"Stay the fuck away from us, Chris, I'm serious," Phil said, his back to the door and left hand resting on the knob, keeping his brother between himself and the man on the floor. "I will beat your ass so severely you won't be able to rock or wrestle again."

"Is that a threat?" Chris asked, slowly getting to his feet.

"No," Phil said as he opened the door, and backed into the room. "That's a promise."

_**A/N:**__ The drama continues next_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or their families. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy". That belongs to the twisted minds of those who created the great Ren and Stimpy. Nor do I own the long winded speech Jericho gives about Punk's personal life, that belongs to the WWE and I'm just borrowing it for this one chapter. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead. I don't own Stamford's Park either.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Damian, EmmaLee, Elizabeth, Lacey, Zoë and Astrid**_

**Chapter Ten**

"You alright?"

EmmaLee nodded, moving away from the wall and across the room to where her lover stood, eagerly stepping into his embrace.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, nuzzling his chest.

"What happened?"

"I was sitting here watching the ring crew peel Joey off of the floor and put him on the cart when Dad showed up and started beating on the door."

"I told him to leave us alone and that if he doesn't, I'll kick his ass."

"Yeah, I heard you through the door," EmmaLee said, then she took a step back but kept her arms around him. "And if push comes to shove, don't forget, I've gotta stun gun if you need it."

"I don't think I'll need it, Princess," he said, smirking. "Not when I've got Johnny and Quinn in my corner."

"Speaking of Quinn, I heard him screaming, is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He was just letting the entire building know what was going on."

"Good, but what're we going to do about my dad?"

"Nothing. Chris' just being an immature asshole and we're not going to let him get to us, especially not now. We've got Quinn and Johnny as witnesses to what your looney old man just did and we can go to Paul about this."

"Do you really think a restraining order will stop him? My dad doesn't care about that kind of shit, Phil. I'm his daughter and he thinks he can get to me whenever he wants. It doesn't matter to him that I'm a grown woman."

"And we're not going to let him come between us, EmmaLee, I won't let him," Phil said, pulling her to him again. "If you want to go home, you're not going to Florida or St. Louis, you're going to my place in Lockport."

"I was thinking of doing that, since I live there."

"Don't get snarkey with me young lady, I might have to put you over my knee."

The young woman pressed herself closer to her lover.

"Try it," she said, smirking.

****Two Hours Later****

"Are you still mad at me, Princess?"

"Yeah, I am, Phil. When you said _"I might have to put you over my knee"_, I thought that meant we were going to have kinky sex, not you literally spanking me for being snarkey."

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't know that's what you thought we were going to do," Phil said, looking up from the comic book he was reading. "What's up with you turning into Super Bitch all of sudden?"

"Excuse me?" EmmaLee asked, turning from where she stood at the closet to look at him.

"You heard me."

"No, I didn't Phil. You wanna repeat what you just said?"

"I said, what's up with you turning into Super Bitch all of a sudden?" he asked, looking at her fully.

For a moment the young woman stood staring at the dark haired man on the bed before she started crying.

Phil was up like someone had shot him, crossing the small space to where his girlfriend stood, putting his arms around her.

_Chris' got her so stressed out that anyone says anything she interprets as mean, she starts crying. I'm going to kick that son of a bitches ass for what he's done to her, _he thought.

"Hey hey hey, Princess, it's alright," he said out loud, hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head.

"Why..why...why did you say something like that to me?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Princess, I wasn't thinking," he said, rubbing her back and kissing her again.

"And when you said you where gonna spank me, I thought we where gonna fool around!"

"Hold that thought," he said, letting her go and moving over to the door, sliding it open, reaching out with his right hand and jerking his arm back, it was followed by a _**whack! **_and Quinn yelping.

"Alright, we're good," he said, sliding the door closed again, locking it, and turning back around to face his lover. "Whatever you wanna do tonight, Princess, we'll do."

"Really?" she asked, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

Phil nodded.

"Really," he replied.

EmmaLee only smirked.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or their families. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy". That belongs to the twisted minds of those who created the great Ren and Stimpy. Nor do I own the long winded speech Jericho gives about Punk's personal life, that belongs to the WWE and I'm just borrowing it for this one chapter. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead. I don't own Stamford's Park either.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Damian, EmmaLee, Elizabeth, Lacey, Zoë and Astrid**_

**Chapter Eleven**

"That camera never leaves our sight until we get home and can lock it up," Phil said, staring at the ceiling.

"Agree," EmmaLee said, nodding and sighing as she snuggled closer to his side. "I still can't believe you did that.

"Hey, I said tonight we'd do whatever you wanted to do and we did it, Princess."

The young woman leaned up on one elbow to look down at the man beside her.

"But you didn't have to do that, Phil!"

"Emmie, I want to make you happy and I did, so say no more about it. What's done is done."

"Alright, but that was something I'll never forget," she said, laying down again.

"Good, and what's in that camera won't let either of us," he said, putting his arm around her and pulling her to his side again.

"I still can't believe you had Johnny handcuff himself to Quinn, though."

"If I hadn't, the freak would've found a way to spy on us and then what we did would be all over the fucking internet."

"Good point," EmmaLee said, stiffling a yawn and snuggling closer to her lover when he put his right arm around her, pulling her to his side. "I should take you to meet my mother."

"Why?" he asked as he began to stroke her hair.

"You met my step-mother, so why not meet my real mom?"

"Princess, she's in a nut house."

"Mental instituation, Phil," she said. "I talked to her last night, and she really wants to meet you."

"You didn't tell her we're engaged, did you?"

"No, I'm saving that for when we go to see her next week."

It was Phil's turn to sit up.

"Next week?" he asked, staring down at EmmaLee.

She nodded.

"Yeah, next week. We're going to be in New York anyways for that junket and..."

"You decided that we should go and see her," Phil said, finishing the statement.

"She wants to meet you Phil, not CM Punk, but Phil Brooks."

"She knows my ring name?" he asked.

"Mom gets to watch Raw and Smackdown because of her good behavior, and come to find out, the guard and orderly in charge of keeping an eye on her, are big fans of yours."

"You're trying to butter me up, aren't you?"

The young woman smiled as she sat up, letting the sheet fall and settle around her waist.

"Will you go with me to my mother next week?" she asked, taking note that his gaze immediately dropped from her face the moment she sat up.

"Yeah, sure," he relied, then he frowned when she left the bed and picked up his shirt from the floor, slipping it on. "Where are you going?"

"To take a shower."

"But Princess, I said we'd do whatever you want tonight."

"And now I want to take a shower," she replied, watching him. "And you might want to let Quinn and Johnny know they may need to turn the TV up or put on some headphones."

Phil only smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or their families. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy". That belongs to the twisted minds of those who created the great Ren and Stimpy. Nor do I own the long winded speech Jericho gives about Punk's personal life, that belongs to the WWE and I'm just borrowing it for this one chapter. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead. I don't own Stamford's Park either.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Damian, EmmaLee, Elizabeth, Lacey, Zoë and Astrid**_

**Chapter Twelve**

_**The Next Night...Tuscon, AZ...6:30 pm**_

"Good evening, EmmaLee, Phil."

The couple looked to their left to find Chris standing there, watching them.

"Dad," the young woman said, feeling her lover's hold on her right hand tighten.

Phil remained silent, glaring at the older man.

For a moment there was an awkward silence between the three before the elder Irvine asked,

"How're you feeling, Emmie?"

"I'm fine," she replied, her guard instantly up.

"Why?" Phil asked, pulling EmmaLee to his side and putting his arm around her.

Chris glared at the younger man as he answered.

"Can't I ask about the health of my daughter?"

"Not without reason," she replied. "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything, but Jessica told me that if I don't accept the fact that you're going to marry that leech, she's going to kick me out of the house."

"Wait, what?"

"I talked to Jessica last night and she told me that if I don't accept the fact that you're getting married to that...thing...she'll kick me out of the house."

"Wow, I'm a _"thing"_ now," Phil said. "I'm honored by your praise, Chris, it's a step up from _"tape worm"_."

"Shut up, you shit head," the older man snapped, glaring at the younger. "Just because you're attached to my daughter doesn't mean I have to like you."

"And if you can't accept that I'm with Phil, Dad, stay away from us," EmmaLee said, then she looked up at her lover. "C'mon, baby, let's get out of here."

Nodding, he led her away from her father.

"This isn't over, EmmaLee!" Chris yelled after them. "Eventually you're going to see I'm right about that jack mule!"

"Just ignore him," she said, patting Phil on the belly as they walked.

"That's going to be hard to do, Princess," he replied.

"Actually it's not that hard."

"He's going against Johnny tonight."

"Seriously?" she asked.

Phil nodded. "Are you going to be with him?"

"No, some how Chris talked the writers into banning me from ringside, same goes for Quinn."

For a moment EmmaLee was quiet as they walked before she said,

"He's planning something."

"Ya think so, Princess?" her boyfriend asked.

"Don't get snarky with me, Phil," she said.

"I'm sorry, Emmie," he said, pulling her closer to his side. "I'm just worried about my brother."

"I know you are, but don't worry, we'll think of some way to make sure Johnny doesn't get hurt and Dad plays fair."

"You think the writers will listen to us?" he asked.

The young woman smiled up at him.

"They'll listen," she said. "If it means a ratings boost."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or their families. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy". That belongs to the twisted minds of those who created the great Ren and Stimpy. Nor do I own the long winded speech Jericho gives about Punk's personal life, that belongs to the WWE and I'm just borrowing it for this one chapter. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead. I don't own Stamford's Park either.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Damian, EmmaLee, Elizabeth, Lacey, Zoë and Astrid**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

"I'm not doin' it."

"C'mon, I asked nicely."

"No."

Phil sighed.

"Damian, please. EmmaLee asked me to ask you to help Johnny," he said.

The young Texan shook his head.

"No," he said again. "I'm not doin' it."

"I'll buy your meals for the next three months."

"Nope."

"C'mon, I thought you where Johnny's friend?" Phil asked.

"I'm not, I'm Quinn's friend," Damian said. "But I do not support his way of life."

"You bigoted bastard."

"I'm from Texas, Brooks, we don't put up with a lotta shit down there," the younger man said. "And one thing I don't put up with is people playin' me. So for the third and final time, I ain't helpin' yer brother out."

Phil growled when Damian turned around and walked away, leaving him alone in the hallway before he too turned and walked off, heading back to his dressing room.

****Mean While****

"Why should we help Johnny?"

"Because Quinn can't do it, and he's freaking out, Elizabeth," EmmaLee said. "The writers have banned Quinn, and Phil, from being ring side to help Johnny out but after much talk..."

"You mean tantrum throwing, right? Because that's what you do best, is throw tantrums," the older woman said.

"Anyways, they agreed it would be interesting if you and Damian did the run in to help Johnny, get people wondering why The Viper's Sister and The Son Of The Deadman are helping Johnny Brooks."

For a moment Elizabeth was quiet, thinking, before she said,

"We'll do it, but not for you, Phil, or Johnny. This is for Quinn."

EmmaLee nodded.

"Good, and I'm not asking you to do it for us, just for Quinn."

"_Lizzy!"_

"Speaking of Quinn, here he comes," the brunette said when the young man came around the corner, looking panicky. "What's wrong, Quinny?"

"They won't let me go out and help Johnny!" he exclaimed.

"I know, EmmaLee told me," she said, patting his shoulder. "But me and Lizard are going to help Johnny."

"You are?" he asked, looking at her hopefully.

"We are, so don't you worry that pretty head of yours, honey."

The young man grinned before hugging both young women..

"I love you guys," he said, letting them both go and looking between them.

"And we love you, Quinn," Elizabeth said. "So don't worry about Johnny, okay? Me and Damian have his back tonight."

"Good, good. Well, I'm going to go and help Johnny get ready he's up in half an hour."

The two young woman gave him curious looks with raised brows. "I'm going to help him get dressed and stretched out, you perverts."

"You're calling us perverts?" EmmaLee asked.

"We're not the ones who get our jollies watching other people fuck," Elizabeth said.

"You know I don't get my rocks off watching other people fool around, Lizzy, I just like to watch because sex is a beautiful thing," the young man said, then he bowed and turned around, walking away.

"He is so weird," the Canadian said, shaking her head.

"Naw, Quinn's Quinn and there's nothing any of us would do to change him," the St. Louis native said, smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or their families. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy". That belongs to the twisted minds of those who created the great Ren and Stimpy. Nor do I own the long winded speech Jericho gives about Punk's personal life, that belongs to the WWE and I'm just borrowing it for this one chapter. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead. I don't own Stamford's Park either.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Damian, EmmaLee, Elizabeth, Lacey, Zoë and Astrid**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

"_This next match is scheduled for one fall...!"_

Johnny, standing alone in Gorilla, smirked when he heard a very agitated voice shouting,

"_Where in the fuck is it!? I can't go out there with out that fucking jacket!"_

"What's wrong with Irvine?" the PA standing next to the Chicago native asked.

"Sounds like someone stole that stupid jacket of his," the younger man replied.

"You didn't hear this from me," the woman said, "but I think most of you guys are spoiled rotten."

"I didn't hear a thing, and you're right," Johnny said, smiling, then he bound up the stairs and burst onto the stage when the light flipped red and Lillian said,

"_...from Chicago, Illinois...weighing in at two hundred and twenty five pounds...Johnny Brooks!"_

The young man made his way down the ramp, sharing high fives and brief hand shakes with the peole to either side of the asile before he made his way to the ring.

He climbed up on the ropes and posed for the fans for a moment before dropping to the canvas when the count down started and the lights dropped.

"_..and the challenger...from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada..."_

The pyros went off and a very pissed off man appeared on the stage, a mic in his hand.

"Cut the damn music!" Jericho snapped. "Turn it off!"

The music stopped and he turned his attention to Johnny, who was sitting in the middle of the ring, smiling brightly.

"Where is it, you son of a bitch?"

Johnny shrugged, shaking his head and holding up his hands. "Don't play innocent with me, you little freak. Where is my damn jacket?!"

Again, the young man in the ring shrugged.

Know that all he would get was another shrug for an answer, Jericho threw down his mic and rushed the ring.

He didn't waste anytime in going after the younger Brooks, tackling the younger man and knocking him back onto the mat.

Johnny barely got his arms up in time to block a flurry of closed fisted shots.

"Jericho, get off him!" Mike Chioda yelled, trying to pull the veteran grappler off the younger man but the former Champion shoved the official away and went back to his attack.

In the back Quinn stood staring at the monitor as he watched his husband getting his butt kicked.

He turned wide eyes to EmmaLee, who was standing next to him.

"I thought you said he was going to have help?" he asked.

"Give them time, Quinn," the young woman said, linking her left arm with his right to keep him from running. "The match...oh shit!"

"What? What'd I miss?" the young man asked, looking at the TV again and seeing Johnny on the mat, curled up in a ball while Jericho circled him.

"Nothing, you didn't miss anything," EmmaLee said.

"Did you see that nut shot?" David Otunga asked Paul "Justin Gabriel" Lloyd as they walked by.

"Nut shot?!" Quinn exclaimed, spinning around to look at the two older men and almost taking EmmaLee off her feet.

"Yeah, didn't you see it?" Otunga asked. "Jericho just racked Johnny. I mean just...hauled off and kicked his balls to hell."

"Like Orton kicking someone in the head," Lloyd replied.

_"JOHNNY!"_ Quinn shouted, running off down the hallway.

Sighing, EmmaLee shook her head as she dialed Phil's number.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or their families. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy". That belongs to the twisted minds of those who created the great Ren and Stimpy. Nor do I own the long winded speech Jericho gives about Punk's personal life, that belongs to the WWE and I'm just borrowing it for this one chapter. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead. I don't own Stamford's Park either.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Damian, EmmaLee, Elizabeth, Lacey, Zoë and Astrid**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

Phil looked at his phone when it buzzed, wondering why EmmaLee was calling him.

"What's up Princess?" he asked.

_"Quinn seeing Johnny getting his ass kicked, that's what up,"_ she replied. _"He just took off running towards Gorilla."_

Phil sighed. _"Where's the back up, Phil?"_

"There is no back up, EmmaLee, Damian said no."

_"Elizabeth said they'd help."_

The Second City Savior was going to reply to her comment when he heard raised voices outside of the dressing room.

"I think I found them, Princess," he said, walking across the room and opening the door to find Damian and Elizabeth in the hallway arguing. "I'll call you back."

_"Don't you hang..."_

EmmaLee never got to finish her command because Phil hung up on her.

"We're not going out there, Elizabeth, let'em deal with this mess on their own."

"I'm going out there, Damian, I told EmmaLee I'd help Johnny."

"Yeah, hey, hi," Phil said, bringing their attention to him.

"What do you want?" Damian asked.

"EmmaLee wants to know why you guys aren't helping Johnny."

"Because I said no," the younger man replied.

"I said we would," Elizabeth said. "For Quinn."

"Yeah, well, the weirdo's on his way to the ring right now," Phil said, then he looked at his phone when it buzzed again, seeing he had a text from EmmaLee.

"_1st, don't ever hang up on me again, you asshole, second, Quinn just busted Dad open with a chair and a DDT on the floor. Tell Elizabeth and Damian, thanks for nothing nut sacks."_

He looked up at the younger couple, who where staring at him.

"What?" Damian asked.

"Well, Quinn tried to put Chris in the hospital and you guys are nut sacks."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, EmmaLee wanted me to thank you nut sacks for nothing," the older man replied.

"Hey, it's not my fault Damian's being an un-agreeable asshole," the young woman said, pointing at her boyfriend.

"Either way, everything is done and over with, my girlfriend's pissed at me for hanging up on her, my brother might be seriously hurt..."

"What happened to Johnny?" Damian asked.

"Chris racked him in the balls and yelled _"GOAL!"_ as my brother laid on the mat writhing in pain, and Quinn's lost his mind."

Elizabeth looked at Damian, shoving him back a step.

"I told you we needed to help Johnny!" she yelled. "Now he's hurt and Quinn's gonna be mad at me!"

The young man didn't say anything, he just turned around and walked away. "Don't you walk away from me, Damian!"

Phil just shook his head as he watched the young woman run after her boyfriend, yelling his name as she went, before following after them to check up on his brother.

****Mean While****

"I told that son of a bitch to leave us alone," Quinn said calmly.

"Quinn, do you know what you did?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, I do and I hope that son of a bitch never walks again."

The Levesques looked at one another before looking at the young man sitting before them.

"Quinn, what you did to Chris can be considered assault and if he chooses too, he can press charges," Stephanie said.

"And Johnny can do the same thing, ma'am," the younger man replied. "What Chris did to him can be constituted as assault as well."

"Either way, kid, we've gotta put you on suspension," Hunter said.

"And will Chris get the same punishment?" Quinn asked.

"We'll discuss it with the board," Stephanie said.

"Which is a big _"Fuck no"_. I know how this works, Mrs. Levesque. I'm not a top player, I'm not even mid-card. I'm the bottom of the barrel, so it doesn't matter if I'm gone, but you're afraid to lose Chris because he's still marketable," the young man said, standing up. "If you'll just tell me how long I'm going to be suspended for, please?"

"Two months," Hunter replied.

"Thank you. If you don't suspend Chris, you'll be hearing from my lawyer. Well, he's Johnny lawyer but I get to use him too. Have a nice night!"

Then, without waiting for the older couple to say anything, Quinn left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or their families. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy". That belongs to the twisted minds of those who created the great Ren and Stimpy. Nor do I own the long winded speech Jericho gives about Punk's personal life, that belongs to the WWE and I'm just borrowing it for this one chapter. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead. I don't own Stamford's Park either.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Damian, EmmaLee, Elizabeth, Lacey, Zoë and Astrid**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

"How is he?"

EmmaLee looked up to see Phil walking towards her.

"Why should I tell you?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"EmmaLee, I'm sorry I hung up on you," he said. "I was dealing with Damian and Elizabeth."

"Whatever. Johnny's gonna be fine, but they took him to the hospital anyways just to make sure nothing was broken, as for Dad, well, he's a little worse for wear."

"I don't care about him, I'm worried about my brother."

"Phil..."

"Sorry, Princess, what's wrong with Chris?"

EmmaLee shrugged.

"I don't know, concussion I guess, maybe a jammed neck. I wasn't really paying attention," she replied.

Phil stood staring at his girlfriend. "What? He got what he deserved."

"Ye-ah, sure, but aren't you worried about him?" he asked.

"I'm worried, but like I said, he got what he deserved for what he did to Johnny. Wanna get something to eat?"

"I'm good, Emmie, I've gotta match here soon, remember?"

"Yeah, and you're going to kick ass," she replied. "Like you always do."

"You know it, baby," he said, smirking before he leaned down to give her a chaste kiss, nothing more then a brush of his lips over hers.

"Is someone watching?" she asked.

"No, just leaving you with a little hint of what's to come later tonight," he replied, then he looked up when he got the feeling of being watched and found Quinn at the end of the hallway, staring at them. "What's up, Quinn?"

"I've been suspened for two months for what I did to Chris," the younger man replied, walking up to the couple. "And if Chris doesn't get suspended, they'll be hearing from our lawyers."

"You're not as stupid as you look, are you?"

"You'd be surprised by the things you don't know about me, Phil."

"I'm sure I would be," the older man said. "You gonna go and check on Johnny?"

"He said he'd be fine on his own and would meet us back at the bus later."

"Alright then. Well, I've still got twenty minutes til show time. EmmaLee, come and help me warm up."

Quinn snorted. "What?"

"Warm up, sure," the young man replied. "That's what Johnny says to me all the time."

"I really want EmmaLee to help me warm up," Phil said. "We're going to wait until we're on the bus, with the door locked, to do anything fun."

The younger man frowned.

"You suck, ass hat," he said before he turned around and stomped off.

"Phil, maybe we should..." EmmaLee started to say, looking at her boyfriend.

"No, no we are not going to let him watch, EmmaLee. No way in hell."

"Oh, c'mon, this one time, Philly."

The Chicago native shook his head.

"No, EmmaLee."

_"I won't tell anyone!"_ Quinn yelled from the other end of the hallway, making others in the area turn to look at the couple.

"For the last time, no, Quinn, you can't watch me wash my clothes in the sink!" Phil yelled back.

_"Why would I want to do that?! I wanna watch you guys doin' it!"_

It was at that moment EmmaLee wished the Earth had opened up and swallowed her whole while Phil just ignored the curios stares from their co-workers, reaching over and taking his lovers right hand in his left.

"C'mon, Princess," he said. "Let's get out of here."

The wide eyed young woman didn't say anything, she just let the older man lead her away.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or their families. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy". That belongs to the twisted minds of those who created the great Ren and Stimpy. Nor do I own the long winded speech Jericho gives about Punk's personal life, that belongs to the WWE and I'm just borrowing it for this one chapter. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead. I don't own Stamford's Park either.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Damian, EmmaLee, Elizabeth, Lacey, Zoë and Astrid**_

**Chapter Seventeen**

_**Later That Night**_

After making sure Johnny was alright and Quinn had everything under control, Phil and EmmaLee had retired to their room for the night, locking the door behind them and leaving their clothes where they fell.

They where sitting in the middle of the bed, taking things slow, EmmaLee in his lap with her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm not happy my brother's hurt, but tonight I'm glad he sounds like a girl," Phil said, his voice slightly muffled as he kissed his finacee's neck.

"Really?" she asked.

He looked up at her, nodding.

"Yeah," he replied, then he saw she was frowning. "What's wrong, Princess?"

"Nothing, really," she replied, reaching up to run her hands through his hair, or what was left of it. "You shaved it again."

"I told you I was going too."

"I know, but I don't really like it when you do."

"Why not?" he asked.

"I like having something to grab onto."

For a moment Phil sat staring at his lover before he started laughing.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am," she replied. "I mean I don't have a problem with guys who shave their heads, but it makes it really hard to control you when there's nothing for me to yank on, and I mean it's not really fair that you can do it to me but I can't do it to you."

"Well I'll remember that next time, Emmie," he said, then he leaned forward and kissed her, gently laying her back on the bed but a knock on the door interrupted the couple before anything more could happen.

Sighing, Phil hung his head.

"Go away!" EmmaLee yelled.

"I need help moving Johnny."

"No you don't, Quinn," Phil said, looking at the door. "He can walk, just very slowly."

"But..."

"No, go away," the couple said in unison.

There was silence on the other side of the door, then they heard Quinn walking away.

"He means well, he really does," EmmaLee said, smiling up at her boyfriend.

"I know, the kids heart's in the right place, but sometimes I wonder where his mind is," Phil said, shaking his head.

"Now, what about that stop in New York?" the young woman beneath him asked, changing the subject.

"Your mother?" he asked, moving away from her and dropping onto his side next to her.

"Yeah, she really, really wants to meet you, Phil," EmmaLee replied, rolling over to face him.

"But she's in prison, EmmaLee."

"She's in the mental ward of Bedford Hills."

"Same thing, Princess."

"But Phil, I haven't seen her in, like, forever," the young woman whined, pressing herself closer to his side.

He sighed as he reached up and tangled his left hand in her hair.

"I spoil you, EmmaLee."

"That's because you love me," she replied.

"Sometimes I wonder about that," he said, then he pulled her closer and kissed her.

When they parted, they just stared at one another for a few minutes before EmmaLee leaned in and kissed her lover again before settling down next to him as he put his arms around her.

"I do love you, Princess," he said softly, stroking her hair.

"I love you too, Philly," she said, sighing and snuggling closer to his side.

It wasn't long before he heard her breathing become steady.

Sighing, he made himself comfortable and continued to stroke his lovers hair until he too fell asleep, dreaming of a future where everyone got along.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or their families. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy". That belongs to the twisted minds of those who created the great Ren and Stimpy. Nor do I own the long winded speech Jericho gives about Punk's personal life, that belongs to the WWE and I'm just borrowing it for this one chapter. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead. I don't own Stamford's Park either. **_

_**Super Super Disclaimer: I don't own the Bedford Hills Correctional Facility**_

_**Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Damian, EmmaLee, Elizabeth, Lacey, Zoë and Astrid**_

**Chapter Eighteen**

_**Two Days Later...New York City**_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Phil asked, looking at EmmaLee.

"Yeah, I am, Phil," she replied, looking at him, smiling.

After what felt like a six hour ordeal of going through various security checks and what Phil was sure would've ended up being a body cavity search, they found themselves sitting in a large room.

All of the tables and chairs looked to be made from heavy duty plastic and everything was bolted to the floor.

On the far side of the room a loud buzz was heard and the sound of a large lock opening filled the room.

"There she is!"

Phil followed his girlfriend's gaze in time to see the door open and two guards walking a woman in her late thirties into the room.

"Isn't she, I don't know, supposed to be shackled or something?" Phil whispered, leaning close to the young woman sitting next to him.

"No, she's only got six months left," she replied. "They cut her sentence from twenty five years to seventeen because of her good behavior."

"Oh."

As the woman walked towards them, it was easy for him to see that EmmaLee favored her mother, except for her eyes.

Those she got from her father.

"EmmaLee!" the woman exclaimed as she hugged the younger woman. "Oh, baby, I'm sooo happy to see you! I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Mama," EmmaLee replied, eagerly returning the embrace. "And I have got so much to tell you."

"Well, introduce me to this handsome young man you're with first," the older woman said, even though the young couple could see she knew who Phil was already.

"Mom," the young woman said, smiling fondly at Phil. "This is Phil Brooks, Phil, this is my mother, Carmen Reeves."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Phil," Carmen said, pulling him into a hug when he stood up.

"It's nice to meet you too," he replied, noticing the guards where keeping a close eye on the woman.

"And he's going to be the father of your future grandchildren."

"What're you talking about Emmie?" she asked, letting Phil go.

EmmaLee only held out her left hand, showing her mother the ring.

"Oh EmmaLee, it's gorgeous!" the older woman exclaimed, looking at the ring before looking at her daughter again. "Does your father know?"

"Yeah, and he's not happy about it," the young woman replied as they sat down at the table again.

"I bet he's not. I saw what he did to that poor boy last night, but then we had to leave the TV room."

"What happened this time?" EmmaLee asked.

"Gerald tried to have sex with the TV again," Carmen replied. "So now, because of that freak, no one can watch TV for the next week, but it didn't help matters that some of the others where goading him on."

"Why would he..." Phil started to say, but EmmaLee put her right hand over his left, shutting him up.

"So, Phil, EmmaLee told me you two have been together for about three months?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah," he replied, looking at EmmaLee and smiling.

"So when's the wedding?"

"We're not sure yet, we haven't had much time to plan anything really," the young woman replied.

"Well I hope you don't do anything until I can be there," her mother said.

"Jessica wouldn't let anything happen until you're able to help us," the younger woman said.

"Ten minutes, Carmen," one of the guards said, causing the trio to look at him.

"So, how's your father?" she asked, looking at her daughter again.

"Losing his mind," EmmaLee replied. "He totally freaked out when he found out I was seeing Phil."

"Yeah, he was having other guys follow us around and tell him what we where doing at first," Phil added. "We finally got him to stop doing that."

"And then he decided that physical assault would be better," the young woman said.

"What do you mean?" Carmen asked.

"Well, last month, during a live show, Dad attacked Phil," her daughter replied. "Smashed a bottle of whiskey over his head and handcuffed me to the ropes before running off."

"I knew Chris was over protective, but I never thought he'd go that far," Carmen said, shaking her head but then she smiled. "But at least he's there for you, EmmaLee. Unlike me, I wasn't the best mother in the world."

"You did your best, Mom," EmmaLee said, reaching out and taking her mothers hand in hers. "You've got problems and no one knew about them until it was too late."

"Your father knew," the older woman softly, then she looked back at the two guards when one of them started towards their table. "Times up."

"I wish we could get more then fifteen minutes," the young woman said, standing up and hugging her mother.

"Me too, baby," she replied, hugging her daughter tightly. "Come and see me again as soon as you can."

"We will," the young woman said, letting her mother go so she could hug Phil.

"It was nice to finally meet you, Phil," she said, hugging him just as tightly.

"You too, Carmen," he said, smiling as he stepped away from the older woman.

"Promise me you'll take care of my baby?" she asked.

"I will."

"Good, good," Carmen said, as the two guards came up behind her. "Tell your father and Jessica I said hi."

"I will, Mom," EmmaLee said, forcing herself to smile as a third guard appeared to lead them out of the visiting room while the two men who'd brought Carmen into the room led her from it and back through the door on the far side of the room.

"C'mon, Princess," Phil said, taking her right hand in his left and gently pulling her along when the guard gestured for them to follow him. "It's time to go."

Sighing sadly, EmmaLee cast one last look back over her shoulder in time to see her mother giving her an encouraging smile from behind the little glass window set in the door before she disappeared.

The young woman looked at her boyfriend when he squeezed her hand.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied, smiling at him. "Everything's going to be alright."

_**A/N**__: Next we're going to have a time jump..._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or their families. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy". That belongs to the twisted minds of those who created the great Ren and Stimpy. Nor do I own the long winded speech Jericho gives about Punk's personal life, that belongs to the WWE and I'm just borrowing it for this one chapter. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead. I don't own Stamford's Park either. **_

_**Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Damian, EmmaLee, Elizabeth, Lacey, Zoë and Astrid**_

_**A/N: Alright, if you didn't see the note at the end of the last chapter, we've had a time jump**_

**Chapter Nineteen**

_**One Month Later...All State Arena...Chicago, Illinois**_

"C'mon, EmmaLee!" Punk shouted, tightening his hold on the tag rope, watching the young woman in the ring duck a clothes line from Zoë and catch the shorter woman with one of her own while on the other side of the ring Sheamus was shouting encouragement to his wife.

The little brunette shook her head as she sat up, trying to clear the cob-webs but EmmaLee didn't give her a chance to regain her feet, taking her down with a running drop kick and scrambling for a cover.

Jack Doan slapped the mat twice.

"Two!" he called when Zoë got her shoulder up.

"It was three!" EmmaLee challenged.

"Her arm was up, EmmaLee!"

"Bullshit!"

"EmmaLee, calm down!" Punk yelled, watching his girlfriend get to her feet and reach down to grab the shorter woman by her hair, jerking her up right.

"Let the hair go!" Doan shouted.

"Go suck a donkey!"

_Jeez, she's going to get us disqualified, _Punk thought, shaking his head, then he reached out and slapped her on the shoulder when her back was to him.

"Tag!" the ref called, gesturing for the two women to leave the ring as the men entered it.

EmmaLee glared at the Straightedge Superstar as she left the ring, taking her place on the apron, a wobbly Zoë mirroring her actions on the opposite side.

"Kick his ass, Punk!" she yelled, grinning as she watched her lover catch the big Irishman with a chop to the knees, trying to take him off his feet.

"Take his head off!" Zoë shouted when Sheamus turned around and clothes lined the current WWE Champion.

"Son of a bitch!" EmmaLee exclaimed, starting between the ropes but she stopped and backed off when the ref looked at her. "C'mon, Punk!"

Ignoring the shouts of the women, the two men circled one another before locking up in the center of the ring again, Sheamus this time having the upper hand (literally) over Punk, but the shorter man was able to whip the Irishman into the corner.

The big man hit the mat and Punk went for a quick pin, only getting a two count.

"C'mon, baby, show'em why you're better then he is!" EmmaLee, shouted as she watched her fiancee pull the other man to his feet by his hair, then sling him into the opposite corner.

"What's the matter, Sheamus," Punk said, once again grabbing Sheamus by the hair and ignoring Doan's warnings about it. "Bein' a married man wear you out?"

He made the mistake of looking up when EmmaLee yelled at him again, allowing Sheamus to push him away and sweep his legs out from under him.

The Straightedge Champion laid on the mat, stunned, The Celtic Warrior leaning over him.

"I'm not going to let some li'l piss ant make me look like a fool," he, stomping the younger mans midsection.

"Too late," Punk said, reaching up and grabbing Sheamus by his right leg as he went to bring it down on him again, using the bigger man's momentum to shove him backwards.

Taking the moment to roll back to his feet, Punk rushed The Great White as he stumbled back, trying to regain his footing, and tried to clothes line him over the top rope but the bigger man kept his balance and shoved the smaller backwards.

Punk hit the mat, somersaulting to his feet, and not seeing EmmaLee behind him, as he ducked when Sheamus rushed him.

It wasn't until he saw the look on the big man's face, and heard the gasps of the crowd, that he realized something was wrong.

Turning around slowly, he felt his stomach drop at the sight before him.

EmmaLee was laying on the floor, wide eyed, pain evident on her face.

Her left leg was bent slightly at an odd angle.

Without second thought, he bailed from the ring and kneeled at her side.

"EmmaLee, are you alright?" he asked.

She shook her head, trying to keep herself from crying.

"No," she replied. "I think it's broken."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or their families. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy". That belongs to the twisted minds of those who created the great Ren and Stimpy. Nor do I own the long winded speech Jericho gives about Punk's personal life, that belongs to the WWE and I'm just borrowing it for this one chapter. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead. I don't own Stamford's Park either. **_

_**Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Damian, EmmaLee, Elizabeth, Lacey, Zoë and Astrid**_

**Chapter Twenty**

"I think something's broken, Phil," she repeated.

"Shit," he said, taking her right hand in his left and using his right hand to brush her hair from her face as Doan called for the trainers and medics. "It's going to be okay, Princess, alright?"

The young woman nodded, trying to keep herself from screaming like a baby, as trainers and medics swarmed the ring side area.

"No," she said, trying to keep a hold on Punk's hand when one of the medics gestured for him to move out of their way.

"It's alright, EmmaLee," he said, hovering around the edge of the group. "I'm right here, Princess."

When one of the medics shifted her legs, she cry out in pain.

"Watch it, you shit head!" she snapped.

The three men exchanged looks before one of them asked,

"What hurts, EmmaLee?"

"My whole fucking leg, you asshole!"

"Which one?" the guy asked again.

"The left one, you donkey sucking ass wipe!"

"Alright, let's move her," one of the other medics said after they'd gotten her stabilized and the back board under her. "On three. One...two..three!"

The trio lifted the board and put it on the waiting stretcher, where as soon as he was able too, Punk was back at her side, holding her hand.

Working quickly, they got the young woman to the back, where everyone was waiting to see what was going on.

"What happened?" Johnny asked, falling into step with his brother.

"Farrelly knocked her off the apron," Phil replied.

"Not his fault," the young woman said, shaking her head, looking up at her fiancee. "So don't go all insane on'em."

"I won't, Princess, I promise," Phil said, kissing her hand, then he looked at his brother. "Johnny go with her."

"Why aren't you going?" the younger man asked.

"I can't go looking like this, find out what hospital they're taking her too and let me know, I'll be there as soon as I can. Okay?"

"You're not going with me?" EmmaLee asked, eyes widening in panic.

"I can't go looking like this, baby," he replied when they reached the waiting ambulance. "Johnny's going with you and I'll be there as soon as I can get there."

The young woman nodded as she let his hand go when the medics loaded her into the back of vehicle, Johnny following and taking his brothers place at her side.

"I swear I'll be there, EmmaLee," Phil said.

"I know," she said, then the doors where shut and the ambulance was taking off, the wails of the sirens piercing the night.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or their families. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy". That belongs to the twisted minds of those who created the great Ren and Stimpy. Nor do I own the long winded speech Jericho gives about Punk's personal life, that belongs to the WWE and I'm just borrowing it for this one chapter. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead. I don't own Stamford's Park either. **_

_**Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Damian, EmmaLee, Elizabeth, Lacey, Zoë and Astrid**_

**Chapter Twenty One**

Half an hour later, Quinn was pulling up in front of Cook County General Hospital, Phil bailing from the car before the young man even had it stopped.

Johnny was waiting for him in front of the e.r. entrance.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"They won't say," the younger man replied. "At least they won't tell me anything."

"Alright, where did they take EmmaLee?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask," Johnny said. "I'm going to wait for Quinn."

Phil only nodded as headed for the nurses station.

"Can I help you?" a tired looking woman asked when he reached the desk.

"Yeah, I'm looking for EmmaLee Irvine," he replied. "I'm her boyfriend. She was brought in half an hour ago."

"Oh, yeah, the little wrestler girl," the woman said, as she typed something into the computer, then she looked up, eyes going wide when she recognized him. "Oh my god, you're CM Punk!"

"Uh, yeah, I am," he said, frowning when others in the room started to buzz about who was there. "Can you just tell me where my girlfriend is, please?"

"Sure, sure," the woman said, looking at the computer again. "Do you think I could get your autograph for my son afterwards?"

"No, I'm sorry, but no. I'm not doing autographs right now, I just want to know where EmmaLee is, or do I have to speak to a supervisor?"

Not wanting to get her boss involved, the woman typed in a few more commands before she found what Phil wanted.

"They took her up to X-ray on the fourth floor," she said, looking at him again. "I'll call Dr. Ahmed, let him know you're on your way up."

"Thanks," Phil said, then he was headed for the elevator, anyone who thought of approaching him backing off when they saw the look on his face.

He smirked as the doors slid shut, punching the button for the fourth floor and watching the numbers tick by, wishing it would go faster.

"Finally," he said when the car came to a stop, the doors whispering open to reveal a middle aged man of East Indian decent standing in the hallway.

"Mr. Brooks?" he asked as Phil stepped out of the elevator.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Mr. Brooks, I am Dr. Ahmed," the man replied, holding out his right hand.

"How's EmmaLee?" Phil asked, shaking the other mans hand.

"She's out of X-ray and we've put her in a private room," Ahmed replied. "If you'll come with me, I'll explain what we found to both of you."

Nodding, the Chicago native followed the doctor down the hall and through a set of doors at the end of it, then down another hallway until they came to a room midway down the hall.

Dr. Ahmed pushed the door open and stepped aside, letting Phil enter the room.

EmmaLee, laying in the bed, looked towards the door, the fear in her eyes disappearing when she saw her fiancee walking across the room.

"I told you I'd be here," he said, smirking as he leaned down and kissed her.

"I knew you would be," she replied, then they both looked at the doctor, Phil settling in the chair next to the bed and taking the young woman's right hand in his left, lacing their fingers together.

"Alright, what's the damage, doc?" he asked.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this," Dr. Ahmed said, looking between the two before his gaze settled on EmmaLee. "Miss Irvine, you've suffered a Intertrochanteric fracture."

"Meaning what?" the young woman asked.

"Meaning you've gotta broken hip, young lady."

"A broken hip? That's like an old person problem!" she exclaimed.

"Not in our line of work, Princess," Phil said, looking at her. "Look at Mark, he's not even fifty years old yet and he's had two hip surgeries."

"But I'm only twenty three, Phil," she said, then she looked at the doctor again. "Maybe you looked at the x-rays wrong?"

Ahmed shook his head.

"I'm afraid we didn't," he said. "I'll show you tomorrow what the damage is, but right now, could you tell me what happened to cause the injury?"

"She was knocked off the ring apron by a guy who out weighs her by about a hundred and fifty pounds," Phil replied.

"It's true," EmmaLee said. "We're professional wrestlers and where in a mixed tag match and Phil didn't see me standing on the apron behind him, so when he ducked, I took the hit. I must have twisted on the way down and hit the edge of the apron before hitting the floor."

The doctor nodded.

"That could've done it," he said.

"What're the options to fix this?" she asked.

"Surgery."

"Is that the only option?" Phil asked.

"I'm afraid so," the doctor replied. "We'll go in, put in a plate and some pins to help the bone fuse back together."

EmmaLee looked at her boyfriend before looking at the doctor again.

"How long will I be out of action?" she asked.

"Two to three months, give or take," he replied.

"Could we have a moment alone?" Phil asked, looking at the other man.

"Sure," the doctor said, nodding. "I'll come back tomorrow to discuss the best time to the surgery. Have a good night."

Phil only nodded his thanks, watching as the doctor left before looking at EmmaLee again.

"Twenty three with a broken hip," she said quietly, tears forming in her eyes. "Two to three months of missing shows. I'm going to have to start over, Phil."

"And I'll be with you the whole way, Princess," he said.

She looked at him, giving him a teary smile.

"No you won't," she said.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or their families. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy". That belongs to the twisted minds of those who created the great Ren and Stimpy. Nor do I own the long winded speech Jericho gives about Punk's personal life, that belongs to the WWE and I'm just borrowing it for this one chapter. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead. I don't own Stamford's Park either. **_

_**Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Damian, EmmaLee, Elizabeth, Lacey, Zoë and Astrid**_

**Chapter Twenty Two**

_**Tampa, Florida**_

Without looking at his cell phone, Chris picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Chris, it's Phil."_

The elder Irvine frowned.

"What do you want?" he asked.

_"EmmaLee's in the hospital,"_ the younger man replied.

"What?!"

_"Don't yell you asshole," _ Phil said.

"Then please explain to me why my daughter's in the hospital!"

"Chris, everything okay in here?" Jessica asked, appearing in the door to his home office.

"EmmaLee's in the hospital," he said, glancing at her.

"Oh my god, what happened?' she asked, walking into the room.

"That's what I'm trying to find out, but the prick won't tell me anything."

_"If you would shut up and give me the chance to talk, I'll tell you what's wrong," _Phil said.

"I'm waiting."

_"She's gotta broken hip, Chris."_

"What?" the older man asked. "Did you say Emmie's hip is broken?"

"A broke hip?" Jessica asked.

"How'd she break her hip?"

_"Wrong place at the wrong time," _the younger man said. _"We where in a mixed tag match against Stephen and Zoë. I didn't see her on the apron behind me, Stephen went to knock me over the top rope, I ducked and she took the hit."_

"But how did she break her hip?" Chris asked again.

_"We think she turned and hit the edge of the apron when she fell, instead of just falling straight back to the floor," _Phil said. _"The doctor said she's going to need surgery to fix the break, then two to three months for recovery and rehab. He's going to talk to her more in the morning about it."_

"If she's going to be out for two to three months, who's going to stay with her?"

_"I am."_

"You can't, they need you, you're their champion."

_"I'll figure something out, Chris, I'm not leaving her alone or shipping her off to Florida."_

"It would be better if she was here, with us, Phil," Chris said. "Jessica would be here with her in case something happened."

_"I promised EmmaLee I would be there for her, Chris," _ Phil said. _"I'll figure something out to tell the bosses, but I'm going to be there for her."_

"And when you have to go back?" the older man asked.

_"We'll worry about that bridge when we come back to it," _the younger man said. _"If you want to talk to her, do it now or wait until morning."_

"I'll talk to EmmaLee in the morning."

_"I'll let her know,"_ Phil said, then the line went silent.

"What're we going to do?" Jessica asked, watching her husband put the phone back on the desk.

"Call the school, let'em know we're pulling Ash and the girls for awhile," he replied.

"Why?"

"We're going to see Phil and EmmaLee."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or their families. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy". That belongs to the twisted minds of those who created the great Ren and Stimpy. Nor do I own the long winded speech Jericho gives about Punk's personal life, that belongs to the WWE and I'm just borrowing it for this one chapter. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead. I don't own Stamford's Park either. **_

_**Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Damian, EmmaLee, Elizabeth, Lacey, Zoë and Astrid**_

**Chaper Twenty Three**

_**Chicago...Cook County General Hospital**_

"Chris said he'll talk to you in the morning."

EmmaLee only nodded, eyes focused on nothing.

Phil sighed, pocketing his phone as he sat down again next to the bed, taking her hand in both of his.

"Princess you're going to get through this."

She looked at him then.

"No I won't," she said, shaking her head. "They won't want me back. They won't want a Diva that's been busted up. The women aren't as important to the company as we used to be."

The Chicago native sighed.

"I'm going to call the head honchos tomorrow," he said. "Ask for some time off."

"Why?" she asked.

"Well someone's gotta help you out while you're healin' up," he replied.

"You can't take time off!" she exclaimed. "You're the freakin' champion, Phil!"

"I'll drop the belt," he said. "I'm not going to let you go through this alone."

"But..."

"No, EmmaLee. It's my fault you got hurt and I'm going to help you get through this," he said. "So don't argue with me, Princess, you know it's pointless."

The young woman gave him a small smile. "There's what I've been lookin' for."

"I just don't want you getting into trouble, Phil," she said, putting her left hand over his.

"Why would I get into trouble for wanting to take care of you?" he asked. "Chris wanted to have you sent to Florida."

"He did? Why?"

"So they could take care of you, Princess, but I told'em I was going to do it and that I'll be with you every step of the way, I swear it."

EmmaLee bit her lip as tears appeared in her eyes. "Please don't cry, Princess. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I'm not crying because I'm mad," she said as the tears fell down her face. "I'm crying because I'm happy."

Phil smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, resting his forehead against hers.

"Like I said, I'll talk to the big wigs and it shouldn't be too long before there's a new champion and I'm home with you, Princess."

"You're willingly going to drop the belt to Damian?"

He nodded.

"Anything for you, EmmaLee."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or their families. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy". That belongs to the twisted minds of those who created the great Ren and Stimpy. Nor do I own the long winded speech Jericho gives about Punk's personal life, that belongs to the WWE and I'm just borrowing it for this one chapter. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead. I don't own Stamford's Park either. **_

_**Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Damian, EmmaLee, Elizabeth, Lacey, Zoë and Astrid**_

**Chapter Twenty Four**

_****10:00 am...the next morning****_

"So my only option is surgery?"

Dr. Ahmed nodded.

"I'm afraid so," he replied. "But you're young and healthy, Miss Irvine, so your recovery time won't be as long as say, someone in their forties or later."

Phil snorted, trying not to laugh. "Is something funny here, Mr. Brooks?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Well, kind of. One of the old timers we work with..."

"Mark isn't an _"old timer"_," EmmaLee said.

"Whatever, Princess, anyways, Mark's not even fifty yet and he's already had a double hip replacement," Phil said. "And his son, who we also work with, never lets him forget his age."

"And you find that funny?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah, a little."

"Anyways," EmmaLee said, steering the conversation back to her condition. "The only option open to me is surgery?"

"Yes," Dr. Ahmed said, nodding. "The sooner the better."

"How soon?"

"Tomorrow morning. We're pushing it already by waiting this long."

EmmaLee and Phil looked at one another before looking at the doctor again.

"Fine," she said, nodding. "Tomorrow morning."

"I'll get things set up with my partner, Dr. Trohman," Ahmed said, nodding. "And we'll get the paper work started right away."

EmmaLee nodded.

"Okay," she said.

"I'll be back shortly," the doctor said, then he left the room.

When they where alone, the young woman looked at her boyfriend.

"You swear you're going to be here for me the whole time I'm out?" she asked.

"EmmaLee, I swear it," Phil said, taking her hand in his. "Why do you keep thinking I'm not going to be here?"

The young woman shrugged.

"I just have this feeling I'm going to be going through this alone," she said.

The Second City Saint shook his head, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"EmmaLee, love of my life, mother of my future children, the reason I still enjoy this shit hole we call life," he said, kissing the back of her hand. "I am not going any where. The longest we will be apart is while I'm letting that pathetic loser take my belt from me, and even then, he'll just be keepin' it warm until we get back."

The young woman smiled, although it was a small one.

_I've gotta figure out a way to get her to smile, and not the little sad smiles,_ he thought.

"How about I run home and get some stuff for you?" he asked. "Like you're own pajamas, maybe Mr. Snuffles."

"That's another thing," EmmaLee said. "How am I supposed to get up and down the stairs?"

"We'll camp out down stairs," Phil said. "There's a bathroom down there too, ya know, so I can help you bathe."

"That's all we'll be able to do," the young woman said, frowning. "We won't be able to fool around because I'm a cripple."

"EmmaLee Rosaline, you're not a cripple and we will get through this," her boyfriend said, leaning closer to her. "And we will make a the biggest come back ever."

That got the young woman to smile. "That's what I've been lookin' for, Princess. You're much prettier when you smile."

"Shut up, you asshole," she said.

"But you like it when I'm an ass," he said, then he leaned forward and kissed her.

The young woman moaned softly, putting her arms around her boyfriend's neck but they jerked apart when they heard someone clearing their throat.

They both looked towards the door to see Dr. Ahmed standing there with a dark haired woman.

"I forgot to mention, no hanky panky until you're fully healed, Miss Irvine," he said, smirking at the pink faced couple, before gesturing to woman standing beside him. "This is Laura, the hospitals surgery coordinator. She'll help you with the paper work and any questions you might have."

"Okay," EmmaLee said, nodding. "Thank you."

"Alright, well then, I'll see you tomorrow morning, Miss Irvine," the doctor said, then he left the room, leaving Laura alone with EmmaLee and Phil.

"You want me to stay here and help you with the paper work or run and get you some stuff?" Phil asked.

"I'll be fine on my own," the young woman said, smiling. "Go home and get cleaned up, get something to eat."

"You sure?" he asked.

EmmaLee nodded.

"I'm sure, baby, I'll be fine," she said, then she gave him another kiss. "I'll see you in a little while."

Phil just nodded as he stood up, casting a wary glance at the other woman as he left the room.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or their families. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy". That belongs to the twisted minds of those who created the great Ren and Stimpy. Nor do I own the long winded speech Jericho gives about Punk's personal life, that belongs to the WWE and I'm just borrowing it for this one chapter. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead. I don't own Stamford's Park either. **_

_**Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Damian, EmmaLee, Elizabeth, Lacey, Zoë and Astrid**_

**Chapter Twenty Five**

_**That Evening**_

"You guys didn't have to come all this way," EmmaLee said, looking between her father and step-mother.

"Yeah, we did, EmmaLee," Chris said, shifting a drowsy Sierra on his lap. "If Phil's going to be gone."

"I'll be gone for, like, two days," the younger man said from his perch on the edge of EmmaLee's bed. "Then I'll be home with her and we'll come back together."

"Don't you think it would be a good idea for someone to be with Emmie while you're gone, Phil?" Jessica, holding Cheyanne, asked.

"Yeah, and Quinn's going to do it."

"Quinn?" Chris asked. "You're going to leave EmmaLee alone with Quinn?"

"Yes, Quinn's going to stay with me for two days," the young woman said.

"But why him?"

"Because he's my brother in-law and I trust him, believe it or not," Phil said. "I trust him and Johnny more then I trust the rest of my family."

"But Quinn? He's so scattered brained."

"Not as much as you might think, Dad," EmmaLee said, then she looked past him to where her little brother was rooting around through the rooms closet. "Ash, get out of there."

"But there's a lotta cool stuff in there," the boy said, looking at his sister.

"I don't care, get out of there."

"But..."

"Ash Edward, get your ass out of there and over here. Now," Chris said, not looking back at his son.

The boy sighed and closed the closet door, then shuffled over to his parents.

"I'm bored," he said, looking between them.

"We'll leave in a minute," his mother said, then she looked at EmmaLee and Phil again. "Are you sure you want Quinn staying with you, EmmaLee?"

"I do," the young woman said, nodding. "And it's only going to be for two days, then after that, Phil will be home to help me."

"Just like I said I would," he said, looking between the other couple. "EmmaLee's in good hands, guys."

Chris scowled.

"Could I talk to my dad, alone?" EmmaLee asked, looking at Phil then at Jessica.

"Sure," he said, shrugging, then he moved to take Sierra from her father and EmmaLee was surprised when Chris let the younger man take the little girl.

"C'mon, Ash," Jessica said, standing up. "Let's check out the gift shop, see if there's anything there you want to get your sister."

"Why would I want to get her anything?" the boy asked as he was herded from the room by his mother, Phil following them.

When they where alone, EmmaLee looked at her father.

"Okay, I appreciate that you came all the way up here, but you didn't have too, Dad," she said.

"EmmaLee, you're about to have major surgery," Chris said, sitting forward in his chair. "You need someone who's reliable to help you out."

"And you think Phil's unreliable?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do. Do you really think he's going to hang around to help you, EmmaLee?" he asked.

"He said he'll stay with me, and then when I'm cleared to come back, we'll do it together," she said.

The elder Irvine scoffed.

"Yeah, right," he said. "You've seen his track record with women."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"It means that he'll get bored because you won't be able to do anything for the next few months," her father replied. "And by anything, I mean **_ANYTHING_**."

"Are you trying to depress me again?" EmmaLee asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you want me to go back on the meds so Phil will leave me?"

Chris sat staring at his daughter. "That's what you're trying to do, isn't it? Plant doubt in my mind so one day you'll get a phone call where I say_ "Daddy! You where right!"_. That's what you're doing, isn't it?"

"No."

"Yes, that's what you're doing," the young woman said. "You do this every time you think someone's going to take me away from you. I'm a grown woman, Dad, I'm twenty three years old and I can make my own choices in life."

"I know, EmmaLee, but the longest relationship he was in was with Dumas, and she's was Copeland's cast off," Chris said. "And don't forget Beth, she used him to get where she wanted to be and dumped him shortly after that to hook up with Copeland."

"Hey, not my fault Adam's a man whore," the young woman said.

"That _"man whore"_ is one of my closet friends, young lady," the older man said. "So watch it."

"Whatever," she said. "You can stay and help Phil out, but at the first sign of trouble, you go home. Deal?"

Chris sat staring at his eldest daughter. "Dad. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah," he said after a moment. "We've gotta deal."


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or their families. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy". That belongs to the twisted minds of those who created the great Ren and Stimpy. Nor do I own the long winded speech Jericho gives about Punk's personal life, that belongs to the WWE and I'm just borrowing it for this one chapter. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead. I don't own Stamford's Park either. **_

_**Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Damian, EmmaLee, Elizabeth, Lacey, Zoë and Astrid**_

**Chapter Twenty Six**

_****9:30 am...The Next Morning****_

"Am I late?"

Phil looked up to see Chris walking into the waiting room.

"Yeah, half an hour late," the younger man said. "EmmaLee was asking for you."

"She was?"

"Yeah, man, what took you so long to get here?"

"Traffic," the older man said, walking further into the room. "Do they know how long this is going to take?"

Phil shook his head.

"Don't know," he said. "The doctor didn't say and I didn't ask, but it's probably going to be a couple of hours."

Chris nodded, sitting down.

"Where's Jess and the kids?"

"She took'em to the zoo," the first ever Undisputed Champion replied. "We figured it would be better for them to be there then here."

"Good idea," Phil said, nodding. "They would've gone nuts here with nothing to do."

"We're trying to keep them entertained."

"If you want, bring'em by my place. I've got video games, not sure if any of them are kid friendly, but if they're not, I can buy some."

Chris gave his daughters boyfriend a suspicious look.

"What do you want, Brooks?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't want anything except for EmmaLee to get better," the younger man replied. "It kind of is my fault she got hurt. If I'd known she was behind me, I would've said something to Farrelly and we would've figured out something else to do."

"Why was EmmaLee standing behind you?"

Phil shrugged.

"I don't know," he said, shaking his head. "I don't know if she was going to tag me out or thought she could do something to distract Big Red..."

"You know he hates it when people call him that," Chris said. "His wife hates it even more."

"I know, that's why we don't do it when he's around or that little psycho he calls is wife is around."

"And Zoë doesn't like being called a psyhco either."

"Well, look at the home she came from, man."

"Zoë isn't Mark's biological daughter, Phil," the older man said. "He was her foster father. She came from a very abusive home, at least that's what I've heard Damian say. Can you imagine what she would be like if she hadn' been raised by The Deadman?"

"No, anyways, I told EmmaLee I'd be staying with her the entire time she's out, except for when I have to face Damian."

"Are you dropping the belt?" Chris asked.

"I'm supposed too, but you know how things can change last minute."

The older man nodded.

"Yeah, I do," he said.

The room then lapsed into silence, the two men lost in their own thoughts.

Phil glanced at Chris, seeing the older man sitting with his head back against the wall, eyes closed and arms still crossed over his chest.

"What?"

"I'm gonna go and call Johnny, let him know what's going on," Phil said, standing up.

"Whatever."

"You better let me know if they come and say anything about Emmie."

Chris just nodded, but he never opened his eyes.

The Second City Savior shook his head as he left the waiting room, pulling his phone from his pocket as he walked, dialing his brothers number.

He listened to the other end of the line ringing, then instead of Johnny answering, he got voice mail,

_"Hey, this is Johnny. I'm not able to get the phone, so leave a message and I will decide if it's worth my time to call you back or not. Unless you're my husband, then I will drop what I'm doing to talk to you."_

Shaking his head, he walked out onto a balcony that had been designated a smoking area before it had been changed to an outdoor waiting area.

There where a couple of other people sitting on the balcony, but they where talking to a doctor and all three ignored the tattooed man who made his way to the far corner and stood leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, hey, Johnny, it's Phil. Just letting' you and Quinn know that EmmaLee's in surgery and I'll call you back when she gets out. Later," he said, then he ended the call and stood staring out across the city.

_I know god isn't a real thing,_ he thought, frowning. _But I seriously hope he, she, it, whatever people believe in, gets EmmaLee through this._

He was brought out of his thoughts by someone saying,

"Excuse me?"

Looking to his left, he found two teenage boys standing there.

"You're CM Punk," one of the boys said, smiling.

"Yeah, I am," he said.

"Would it be cool if we got your autograph and a picture?" the other boy asked.

Phil shook his head.

"I'm not doin' pictures or autographs today, guys," he said. "Sorry."

"Okay, that's cool," the taller of the two boys said, nodding. "It was nice getting to talk to you though."

The WWE Champion just nodded, watching the boys go back inside before returning his attention to the city-scape again, and silently hoping his girlfriend's surgery went well.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or their families. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy". That belongs to the twisted minds of those who created the great Ren and Stimpy. Nor do I own the long winded speech Jericho gives about Punk's personal life, that belongs to the WWE and I'm just borrowing it for this one chapter. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead. I don't own Stamford's Park either. **_

_**Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Damian, EmmaLee, Elizabeth, Lacey, Zoë and Astrid**_

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

_****2:30 pm...****_

"Mr. Brooks?"

Hearing his name, Phil looked up to see Dr. Ahmed walk into the room.

Quickly standing up, he met the doctor in the middle of the room.

"How's EmmaLee? Is she okay?" he asked.

"EmmaLee's fine," the doctor said. "The surgery went smoothly and hopefully, in a couple of hours, we'll have her on her feet to see how things went."

"You want her walking that soon?"

"It's best if we do that, then we'll know if the surgery's going to work and the joint won't be stiff and it will make walking easier for her when she gets to that point," Dr. Ahmed replied.

"Alright then, can I see her?" Phil asked.

"She's in recovery right now, but when we move her back to her room, you'll be the first to know," the other man said.

"Alright, thanks."

Dr. Ahmed nodded, then left the room again, leaving Phil alone.

Without looking at his phone, he said,

"Call Chris Irvine."

_"Calling Chris Irvine."_

The other line rang twice before Phil heard,

_"What?"_

"EmmaLee's out of surgery," he replied.

_"How'd it go?"_

"The doctor said everything went great and she's in recovery now," Phil said. "And when she's moved back to her room, I'll be the first to know."

_"Great! Let me know when she's moved, I want to be there too."_

"Will do, and could you swing by Johnny and Quinn's place for me?"

_"Why?"_

"I want Quinn here too so he knows what kind of help Emmie's going to need and how to help her," the younger man said.

_"I don't even know where Quinn and Johnny live, Phil."_

"Three blocks up from my building. White building with a green awning. Fourth floor, sixth door down on the right, apartment six-twenty-six."

_"Why can't he come to the hospital on his own?"_ Chris asked.

"Quinn doesn't like to drive in the city unless he has too, and the only vehicle they have is Johnny's scooter."

_"A scooter?"_

"Yeah, a scooter. You gotta problem with that?" Phil asked.

_"No, I'm just picturing Quinn, who looks like he should be a roadie for some rock band, puttering around on a scooter."_

"Yeah, it is funny when you think about it, but he won't come into the city unless he absolutely has too and I think it would keep my brother from freaking out if Quinn was with someone they know."

On the other end of the line he heard Chris sigh.

_"Fine, I'll go and pick him up."_

"Thank you," the younger man said. "I'll let you know when EmmaLee's back in her room."

_"Alright, thanks," _Chris said, then his end of the line went silent.

Shaking his head, Phil said,

"Call Johnny."

_"Calling Johnny,"_ the phone mimicked.

After three rings, someone finally answered.

_"Yello?"_

"Johnny, it's Phil."

_"Hey, man, got your last message but I couldn't call you back."_

"Do I want to know why?"

_"We where at the library," _Johnny replied.

"What were you doing at the library?" Phil asked.

_"On Wednesdays, if we're home, we volunteer at the library. Quinn reads to the kids and I help people find books."_

"Cool, anyways, EmmaLee's out of surgery and when she's moved back to her room, I'm supposed to call Chris, and he'll be stopping by to pick Quinn up."

_"Why does Quinn need to be there?" _Johnny asked.

"I want him here so he'll know how to help EmmaLee while I'm gone," the older Brooks replied. "Even though Chris is going to be there too."

_"If Chris is going to be there, why does Quinn need to be there too?"_

"They're supposed to take turns. Chris during the day and Quinn at night," Phil said. "But if Chris tries to pull anything, he has to leave."

_"I'm guessing that was EmmaLee's stipulation?"_ Johnny asked.

"Yeah, before they took her to surgery this morning, she told me the plan and that she'd gotten her dad to agree to it."

_"You know if EmmaLee asks for something, Chris will get, or do, it for her,"_ the younger man said. _"Does Chris know how to get to our place?"_

"I gave him directions."

_"Well, after you call him, call me and I'll have Quinn wait outside for him, make it easier on everyone."_

"Alright, that sounds like a plan. I'll call you guys when I know what's going on," Phil said, turning around when he got the feeling of being watched and saw three young women and a boy around the age of eleven staring at him from the waiting room's doorway. "I've gotta go, Johnny, I've got people staring at me."

_"Tell'em to fuck off,"_ Johnny said. _"You're not working, so don't bother with'em."_

"I can't do that, John, they're just staring at me, not hounding me," Phil said. "I'll talk to you later."

_"Whatever,"_ the younger man said, then his end of the line went silent and Phil ended the call, putting his phone back into his pocket.

Forcing himself to smile, Phil turned around and walked towards the group, hoping he'd get the call from the doctor about EmmaLee so he could hide out for awhile in peace.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or their families. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy". That belongs to the twisted minds of those who created the great Ren and Stimpy. Nor do I own the long winded speech Jericho gives about Punk's personal life, that belongs to the WWE and I'm just borrowing it for this one chapter. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead. I don't own Stamford's Park either. **_

_**Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Damian, EmmaLee, Elizabeth, Lacey, Zoë and Astrid**_

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

After visiting with the little group of fans for a few minutes, Phil was glad to see Dr. Ahmed standing a little ways down the hallway and politely excused himself.

Much to his relief, the kids headed off in the opposite direction, chattering excitedly about who they had met and how they couldn't wait to tell their grandmother, who was in the hospital following her own hip surgery, about the meeting.

"They're getting ready to move EmmaLee back to her room if you want to go ahead and wait for her there," the doctor said. "But I have to warn you about something."

"What?" Phil asked, afraid something had gone wrong after all.

"EmmaLee is out of it from the anthesia. She think's she's dead and in heaven."

_"What?"_

"Yeah, instead of just being kind of drowsy, which would be normal, EmmaLee thinks she died, so don't panic if she starts talking to a dead relative or thinks you're a dead relative."

"How long will she be like that?" Phil asked.

"Hard to say. Some people, the anthesia wears of pretty quickly, others, it takes a couple of hours, so just go along with whatever she says," Dr. Ahmed replied.

Phil nodded.

"Alright," he said. "I've gotta call her dad, let him know what's going on and my brother in-law, they're going to be helping EmmaLee out for a couple of days while I take care of some stuff for work."

The doctor nodded.

"Good," he said. "That was something else I was going to ask you because I don't recommend leaving EmmaLee alone for the time being."

"Yeah, it was a touchy subject between her and her father," Phil said as he and the doctor started walking back towards the elevators. "But we got things figured out, so she'll be well taken care of."

"And I was serious about no sexual activities," Dr. Ahmed said as they stepped into the elevator car and he hit the button for the fourth floor. "Not until she's fully healed and rehabilitated."

"Totally understandable, and while we're both bummed about that, it'll just make our..reunion..even sweeter."

"Well, yes, I suppose it will," the doctor said as he watched the numbers tick down.

The elevator pinged quietly when they reached the fourth floor, the doors sliding open to reveal the two young women and the boy Phil had seen and talked to earlier, except now they had a teenage boy and two more kids under the age of thirteen with them.

"See," one of the girls said, pointing at him. "We told you CM Punk was here!"

"Dude, can I get your autograph?" the older boy asked.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but I'm done for today," Phil said, holding up his hands. "I would love to talk to you guys, but I've some really important business to take care of."

"You gave them stuff," one of the younger kids said.

"And that's all I'm doing today, kid, sorry," the WWE Champion said, walking past the kids with Dr. Ahmed following him.

As they walked away, he heard of the young women saying,

"I think his girlfriend's here, let's leave him alone guys."

He couldn't help but smile when he heard the other kids grumbling.

"Do you want me to have security posted outside of EmmaLee's room?" Dr. Ahmed asked.

Phil shook his head.

"Naw," he said. "Comes with the territory. None of us can go any where without someone recognizing us. Most of the time the fans are respectful, other times they're total assholes, but I think we'll be okay here until EmmaLee goes home."

The doctor nodded as they came to EmmaLee's room.

"If that's what you want," he said. "We'll have EmmaLee back here in about half an hour, hopefully by then the effects of the anesthesia will have worn off."

"Okay," Phil said, then he watched Dr. Ahmed walk away before going into the room.

Sighing, he walked across the room to the chair by the window and dropped into it, closing his eyes.

_EmmaLee thinks she died,_ he thought, opening his eyes again._ I should let Chris know what's going on._

Pulling his phone from his pocket again, he redialed Chris' number.

After two rings he heard,

_"What now?"_

"I'm calling to let you know that EmmaLee had a reaction to the anesthesia," he said.

_"What? Is she alright?" _Chris asked.

"Yeah, she's fine, but the doctor said she thinks she died and is in heaven."

There was a moment of silence on the older man's end of the line

_"She what?"_ Chris after a moment.

"Yeah, the doctor said when Emmie finally came around, she thought she'd died and was in heaven," Phil replied. "And is apparently still thinking that. He said she'll be back in her room in half an hour and hopefully the effects of the anesthesia will have worn off."

_"And if they haven't?"_

"Go with whatever she says."

_"Um, okay, but if she's still fucked up when me and Quinn get there, I'm gonna have words with that doctor."_

"I talked to Johnny and he said he'd let Quinn know to wait outside for you."

_"Good, because I'm half way to their place," _Chris said. _"So we'll see you in, like, half an hour then."_

"Alright, see you then," Phil said, then he ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket.

_I hope EmmaLee's back to normal by the time they get here, _he thought, but then he smirked. _But then again, I'm kind of hoping she's still loopy when Chris gets here._


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or their families. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. This story is 100% fiction and no money was made from the production of this tale.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Happy Happy Joy Joy". That belongs to the twisted minds of those who created the great Ren and Stimpy. Nor do I own the long winded speech Jericho gives about Punk's personal life, that belongs to the WWE and I'm just borrowing it for this one chapter. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead. I don't own Stamford's Park either. **_

_**Claimer: I do own Johnny, Quinn, Damian, EmmaLee, Elizabeth, Lacey, Zoë and Astrid**_

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Phil looked up from his phone when he heard the door to EmmaLee's room open, seeing Dr. Ahmed walk into the room, soon followed by a nurse and two orderlies guiding a stretcher.

He stood up when he saw his goofily smiling girlfriend.

"Hey, Princess," he said.

Her eyes went wide.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed, grabbing the nurses arm. "Another fucking angel! Look! Look!"

The older woman smiled, patting the younger woman's hand.

"I see him, honey," she said, then she looked at Phil. "Just go with whatever she says."

"Yeah, Dr. Ahmed told me about this," he said, watching as the orderlies moved the stretcher up next to EmmaLee's bed after the nurse had put the side rail down.

"Alright guys, nice and easy," the doctor said, moving to help the two men get EmmaLee from the stretcher to the bed. "On three. Ready?"

The two nodded. "One...two...three!"

With quick and careful efficiency they got the young woman moved from the stretcher and back into her bed.

"You look just like my boyfriend," she said, still staring at Phil. "What's your name, Angel?"

"Phil."

"Phil? What kind of name is that for an angel?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. "Guess that's just what they wanted to call me."

"Oh, well, I like it, 'cause it's my Philly's name," EmmaLee said, then she frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm dead and can't see my Phil anymore!" she exclaimed.

The WWE Champion looked at the doctor.

"Just go with it," he said, then he looked at the young woman, taking her left hand in both of his. "EmmaLee?"

She looked at him.

"They let doctors into heaven?" she asked, a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Yeah, they do," Dr. Ahmed said, patting her hand. "EmmaLee, I'm going to come back in a couple of hours to talk to you, alright?"

The young woman just stared at him. "Alright, I'll see you soon, okay?"

She continued to stare, so he looked to Phil. "I'll be back in a couple of hours to check up on her, get up and on her feet."

The dark haired man nodded, watching the doctor and orderlies leave the room before returning his attention to his girlfriend.

"Can angels fuck around?" she asked.

"I, uh, I don't know," he said. "I guess we can, but I don't think you should right now."

"Why the hell not? I'm hornier then a frat boy in a sorority house."

"Oh, well now, that is horny, isn't?"

"You wouldn't believe it, man. The last time me and my Phil messed around was two nights before I got hurt," EmmaLee said. "And it wasn't even messing around, dude, it was just flat out fucking. I mean really dirty, loud, sex."

"I'm sure once you're better, we'll be able to find out what I can do," Phil said, taking her hand in his.

"We better, 'cause I might just jump the next guy who walks through the door," she said.

_She is so out of it,_ he thought, forcing himself not to smile.

"Well, when you're better, give me a call and I'll come help you out."

"Oh, you'll come alright," the young woman said, smirking, then she yawned. "I am so fucking tired!"

"Then you should get some sleep, Princess," Phil said as he started to stroke her hair, brushing it back from her face.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" she asked, blinking and trying to keep herself from falling asleep.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," the young woman sighed as her eyes drifted shut.

Smiling, Phil reached back with his free hand and pulled the chair by the bed closer and sat down.

Once he was sure she was asleep, he stopped stroking her hair and took her hand instead, settling back in his chair to wait for Chris and Quinn.


End file.
